This is Life
by Jar of Mist
Summary: Part 1 of a series. The Urameshi family ends up living with the Shinomutos, and bad luck follows everywhere. Yusuke, as a spirit, needs to help two other spirits, only one of the two will make it back with some big changes. Full summary in profile. Done.
1. Encounter of the Unusual

**_Before the story..._**

_Sanena: This story has madeup characters that the story starts off with, and the YYH characters appear one-by-one, or something like that. But if you get past the first few chapters, it becomes cool. Trust us. _

**Kachada: _fake fans surround him, cheering him_ Hey, hey, people, calmdown! Well, for the people are reading this for the first time... Maku Shinomutois copyright to ME! And he's a whiny-baby at the beginning... Uh, uh, I gave away... Sorry, didn't mean to do that... How about we just go to what Duhatkibelsto has to say?**

Duhatkibelsto: _**'This is Life'**_ is the first of our Yu Yu Hakusho series, and in the first series - this one - there'll be original character point-of-views, but in the second one, there'll be YYH character P.O.V. and still some O.C. P.O.V.s. Plus, two **_Dragonball Z_** characters appear in this first part of the series, but **_Jinzouningen Juunanagou/Android #17 _**is basicly outthrough the series, because of being Shi's boyfriend, and it gets suggestive at some parts of the series, just to warn you.Ifany newO.C.s of oursappear (other then the ones listed below),we will tell the copyright at the beginning of the chapter they appear in. 

**_All three of Jar of Mist members: And it's rated PG-13 for: _**

**_Violence, Smoking, Drinking, Suggested Themes, and some censered English swears, but the Japanese ones are kept._**

**_Copyright list:_**

_**For Duhatkibelsto:**_

Akifuru Shinomuto (the grandmother),

Hijo Shinomuto (the oldest brother),

The Alien

Cop (whose motorcycle is stolen, and all the other police in this story),

Jerk Firefighter,

Sai Fujirii,

Sai's Murderer,

Sick Doctor,

Fox Shinomuto,

Fox's Friend (who appears in chapter 9, yet to be named, so look for him - it's like 'Where's Waldo?').

**_For Kachada:_ **

**The creep, and his brother also,**

**Old Man Charlie,**

**Maku Shinomuto**

_**For Sanena:**_

_The mother + children (you'll understand soon.),_

_Mikiko Shinomuto (the mother),_

_Erik Shinomuto (the uncle),_

_Shi Shinomuto_

**_And all the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters are copyright to Yoshihiro Togashi. Plus there are some singers/bands/artists whose songs are used too, so .(C). that too._**

**_Well, if you read this story to whatever chapter it is so far, if you ANY QUESTIONS at all, just ask in a review, okay? And tell us which madeup character is your favorite; which is your least favorite, which chapter is your favorite and which is your least favorite. _**

**_And thanks for at least reading all this..._**

* * *

"This is Life."

* * *

"Encounter of the Unusual"

* * *

**_Back in 1998..._**

_**It was a dark, silent night. Anything could happen. The children and their mother were in the sitting room, the lights were blown out, and they were cuddled in the corner behind the sofa. The window was closed tightly, the curtains drawn closed.**_

_**The children were crying, and their mother was trying to comfort them, because... IT was out there...**_

_**They let out a sudden scream as the glass of the window shattered into the sitting room.**_

_**The mother and her children were alright, but frightened. Their lives could be over at any given minute.**_

_**A shadow moved forward. It was... IT.**_

_**The Alien.**_

_**"I am here to take you to my planet-"**_

All the power in the house went out, including the scary alien movie on television.

**"THE ALIEN!"** Maku, the little 4-year-old boy screamed. He was the youngest child of four, the oldest boy was 14 years old, named Hijo.

The second oldest was 8, named Shi, and the third, Fox, was only a year younger then her.

"It's okay, sweetie." Maku's mother comforted Maku, who was crying.

The window swinged open, and the alien jumped in yelling.

Maku screamed worse, and so did his mother, and sister and Fox. (Hijo and their grandmother had gone to bed.)

After a few hours...

"That was a mean joke!" Mikiko Shinomuto (the four children's mother) scolded her older brother Erik, who was helping her take care of the children since her husband had died in a car accident in 3 years before.

"I thought it would be funny!" Erik laughed. He had pulled the lights and the TV out at the perfect moment to scare the children.

"Well, they're in bed now. I hope they can sleep." Mikiko smiled in spite of herself.

* * *

**9 years later, January, 2007.**

Fox Shinomuto was walking outside during the night, alone.

A monster attacked him.

But it was really a mutated dog, on a chain, and his owner pulled the chain. "Sorry about my dog. He isn't tamed."

Fox couldn't see the dog or owner clearly, it was too dark. "You should take him to obedience school."

The owner mumbled. "I'm insulted."

Fox just looked at him, and walked a bit away.

The owner walked away with his dog.

Fox started following him.

A skinny man with a black and white striped shirt, with no teeth save for one on his right side of his mouth, light brown hair, his bangs covering his eyes, with cuts on his face, he was also wearing ripped jeans with a skeleton belt.

He grabbed Fox. "Now, you ain't going nowhere." Then, he opened his mouth, and using his hand, he wiggled his only tooth, then pushed Fox against the building, and tried to cuff Fox to the window.

Fox pushed him away. "What are you doing?" Fox looked towards where he last saw the owner of the dog.

"Hehe." The creep pulled out a can of spray paint and sprayed at Fox.

"Oh!" Fox backed, then turned around and started running away.

"Get back here!" The creep got on a police motocycle, and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"There's been a robbery at 1313 Mockingbird Lane!" He lied into it.

The creep drove the motorcycle up onto the sidewalk (he already broke the chain), and after Fox.

A cop came out of the brick building. "I could've sworn I parked right here..."

* * *

Maku was eating an orange at the kitchen table. He turned around a bit to use the remote to turn the television on. 

On the TV, Bon Jovi was singing _'Living on a prayer'_.

"Shi, it's Bon Jovi!" Maku called into the front room.

"I know! I'm watching him." Shi called back from the front room, where she was sitted on the floor in front of the big screen TV that was so big it was on the floor. Shi admired Bon Jovi as her most favorite band.

"Okay!" Maku replied.

* * *

Fox was running as fast as he could, not even daring to look back. 

_"Once upon a time _

_Not so long ago _

_Tommy used to work on the docks _

_Union's been on strike _

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough."_

Maku got up from his chair, walked out into the front room.

"I wanna watch it on the big screen too." Maku said, sitting down next to Shi. "Shut up." Shi answered.

* * *

Fox turned the corner, jumped on the front of a driving car, and rolled onto the other side of it. He ran through bushes into someone's front yard.

* * *

_"Gina works the diner all day _

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _

_For love - for love."_

Maku and Shi were silent as they watched Bon Jovi sing.

Mikiko, their mother was out with Erik and Hijo. Their grandmother was sitting in her rocker in the sitting room.

* * *

Fox ran inbetween two houses and jumped over the fence of the left side house into their backyard.

* * *

_"She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got _

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot."_

Shi hit Maku lightly to get his attention. "Get me a soda."

Maku got up, and went into the kitchen. He opened the freezer, and glanced at the kitchen television. Maku chuckled, grabbing two sodas.

* * *

A young man came out of the house, to notice Fox. 

**"What the f-"** The young manwas interrupted by a roaring motorcycle which came flying from over the fence into his yard.

Fox turned around, as it started raining suddenly.

* * *

_"We're half-way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer._

Tommy got his six string in hock Now he's holding in what he used To make it talk - so tough, it's tough."

Maku hit Shi, and said: "Hey, get me a pizza."

"Get it yourself."

"But I asked!" Maku said.

"Fine, fine." Shi got up, and kicked Maku, who was chuckling, then she headed into the kitchen.

* * *

The motorcycle landed in the mud, splashing it everywhere. The creep, who was chasing Fox, was on it. 

"Yusuke! What's going on out here?" A middleage woman came out of the house, wearing a house robe over a nightgown.

"Mom! Go back inside!" The young man, who was Yusuke, yelled at his mother.

* * *

_"Gina dreams of running away _

_When she cries in the night _

_Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday _

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot."_

Shi came back with two plates of pizza, which cooked really fast in the microwave.

"Here." She put it on Maku's lap, landing beside him.

"Thankyou." Maku said really fast.

* * *

The motorcycle roared as a warning it was going to drive.** "NOW DIE!"** The creep drove at Fox, leaping off the motorcycle. 

Fox, who also happened to be standing a few feet in front of Yusuke, who was standing in front of the back porch of the house, jumped left.

Yusuke's mother, Atsuko, let out a scream.

* * *

_"We're half-way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_We've got to hold on ready or not _

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer."_

"Did you hear a scream?" Maku asked Shi, who hit him in reply. **"CAN'T YOU BE QUIET DURING ONE SONG?"** Shi said in slight annoyance, then she smiled. "No."

* * *

"Don't mind a smoke, do you?" The creep lit a cigarette, then used the police gun to shot at the motorcycle, which Yusuke stopped by putting his foot against it. 

The creep turned around and walked off saying,_ "Bye-bye."_ as the motorcycle blew up.

* * *

"Thank you! Now, I'll sing another song." On TV, Bon Jovi started singing, while outside somewhere a huge explosion was heard. 

"You heard that, right!" Maku said loudly.

"Yes, I did. Oh, Mom, Uncle Erik and Hijo!" Shi cried worried.

"Shi, what about Fox?" Maku asked.

"Oh no. I didn't know he left! I thought he was studying!" Shi got up, heading to the sitting room to check on their grandmother.

* * *

Shi opened the door to the sitting room to see her grandmother pulling up the carpet to reveal a trap door, and opened it. "C'mon, we got to get safe. Get Maku."

* * *

Maku was looking out the window, just as the door bell rang. Maku ignored it, as he was pulling on his shoes. He opened the window, and was starting to jump out. 

**"MAKU!"** Shi went over, and pulled him in. "Get the door, will you."

"Why don't you do it?" Maku opened the hall door, and went to open the door.

* * *

Fox sat up, looking at the fire. The house was half on fire. 

"It's heavy rain, so the fire shouldn't last long." Fox said, standing up.

Fox looked over, a few feet away, Yusuke was holding his mother in his arms. His mother looked frightened, and Yusuke looked ticked off.

**"NOW WE HAVE NO HOME!"** He yelled loudly, setting his mother down. Yusuke turned, glaring at Fox.

**"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"** Yusuke charged at Fox, punching him into a tree.

**"YUSUKE! NO!"** Atsuko yelled at him.

Fox slipped to the ground, his back in pain.

* * *

Mikiko, Hijo, Maku, Shi and the grandmother were in the room under the sitting room. 

"I hope Erik finds Fox safely." Mikiko said worried.

Hijo, who was going to turn 24 in the spring, looked at his mother. "What happened?"

"Probably a car bomb." The grandmother said.

"There was a car bomb?" Hijo asked.

"I don't know..." Mikiko looked at her wit's end.

"It's not a war, right?" Shi asked, doubtful.

**"WAS THERE A CAR BOMB?"** Hijo seemed really upset now, because his and the other three's father died in a car accident.

"It's alright, sweetie." Mikiko sat next to Hijo.

* * *

Fox looked up at Yusuke, who was looking down at him. Fox managed to stand up. 

**"GET BACK DOWN!"** Yusuke was going to punch Fox, but Atsuko grabbed his arm. "Stop, Yusuke!" She cried. "It isn't his fault!"

Fox looked at the fire.

Firefighters (who had been called by the Urameshi's neighbors) arrived just then.

One of them ran over to Yusuke, Atsuko, and Fox. "You should get back to your house, and stay out of our business."

"But that was our house." Atsuko told him.

The firefighter looked at them. "Then go to your neighbors' house, and don't even look over here." Then the jerk went over to the others.

"Um.." Fox started. "Do you want to stay at my house until you can get a new home?"

**"NO WAY!"** Yusuke screamed in Fox's face.

"Uh... Sure." Atusko said, surprising Yusuke.

"But Mom!" Yusuke protested.

"No buts, Yusuke. He offered." Atsuko said. "So, where is it?"

* * *

Erik ran around a corner, and spotted the houses on fire. He then noticed Fox heading his way with a man and woman. He ran over to Fox. 

"Uncle Erik, these people almost died in the fire!" Fox exclaimed to Erik.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked.

"Yes." Fox answered, looking over across the street to see the creep walking, smoking his cigarette, smiling and whistling.

Atsuko looked at Erik. "Do you mind if we stay at your house because some creep blew up our house?"

"I don't mind..." Erik said after a few seconds of thinking. "For the time being, it's alright."


	2. Urameshi meet Shinomuto

_**Warning: Dragonball Z characters...**_

* * *

"Urameshi meet Shinomuto."

The doorbell rang at the Shinomuto's.

Maku opened the door, to see a man wearing a business suit, and a hat, holding a suitcase. "Hello. Um, can I come in? I have a meeting."

Maku slammed the door. "**HEY MOM, CAN THIS FREAKSHOW COME IN?** He says he has a meeting."

"That's not nice to call people." Mikiko said, walking over to stand by Maku. "Who is it?" She asked, opening the door.

"I'm going to lay down because I have a headache..." Maku headed to his bedroom.

"My name is Tien Shinhan. I'm here to see Mrs. Urameshi." The business man said.

"Okay, come in." Mikiko let the Tien in, and went to get Atsuko.

When they seated in the front room, he began talking about the house fire and insurance stuff.

"I'm here to discuss about your house burning down."

* * *

"Fox, you're a stupid dunce." Shi pointed her finger at him, scolding.

"Me? What'd I'd do?" Fox asked.

"You went out without permission!" Shi said.

"I told Maku." Fox replied.

"Argh." Shi sighed.

"Besides, a man's mutated dog attacked me. And I went to follow him, but a creepy jail breakout tried to kill me, and blew up their house."

"In other words, it's your fault?" Shi said.

"Yep, it's his fault." Yusuke said, walking out onto the back porch where Shi and Fox were talking.

"At least Fox is kind enough to let you stay here, huh, Yusuke?" Shi said to Yusuke.

"Yeah." Yusuke answered. "It allows me to meet great looking people."

Shi giggled. "Shut up! I have a boyfriend."

"Tsk. That's too bad..." Yusuke continued. "I'm really fond of you."

"In such a short time? That's silly." Shi replied, blushing.

"But you're so attractive and nice." Yusuke continued flirting.

"That's odd. People call me mean, and don't like me because I'm so bold." Shi said, sitting down on the back porch swing bench.

"I don't think that way at all." Yusuke sat down next to Shi, placing one of his hands on Shi's right hand.

"Um..." Shi stiffened slightly, and noticed that Fox wasn't around anymore. "Uh, how old are you?"

"I'm going to be 29 in April." Yusuke answered, moving closer.

"Well, I'll be 17 in May." Shi said, trying to edge away from him but was at the very endside of the bench.

"April and May are so close." Yusuke said.

"Maybe too close..." Shi muttered.

"Really close." Yusuke placed his arm around her shoulders.

Shi looked at him.

"Really, really close." Whispering, then Yusuke kissed her on the lips. In surprise, and in spite of herself, she let him kiss her.

* * *

"That's all I need to know." The business man, Tien Shinhan said, standing up.

"Alright." Atsuko said. "We'll be staying with you for a few months, is that alright, Mikiko?"

"Yes." Mikiko then led Tien Shinhan to the door, and closed it, heading back to the front room.

* * *

Shi pushed Yusuke off of her. "I did say I have a boyfriend, you know."

"I could tell you were lying." Yusuke replied.

"No, really, I do. His name is Juunana, or Seventeen, which is what I usually call him." Shi said to Yusuke, looking away from him, blushing red like blood.

"Well, that's too bad. I was really hoping you were free."

"I am free. Just not in that way."

"Are you sure we can't go on dates?" He asked, and she shrugged. "Maybe some year in the future." Shi stood up, and walked off a few feet off the porch.

Yusuke followed her, and grabbed her around the waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Dump him."

Shi gasped. "No."

"Just kidding." Yusuke backed off.

**"THERE YOU ARE YOU FREAKING URAMESHI! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU SINCE YOUR HOUSE BLEW UP!"** A tall, red hair man was looking over the fence, pointing at him.

"Who?" Shi looked at Yusuke, curious.

"Kuwabara." Yusuke answered.

**"AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY HI!"** Kuwabara yelled at him, more annoyed.

"I have no need to." Yusuke answered, walking into the house.

"Hi Kuwabara." Shi said, with a small, very small, wave. "Did I say your name right?"

"Yeah."

"Is Yusuke your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you call him by his last name?"

"I don't like him. Just kidding. Because, uh, I'm used to it." Kuwabara answered.

"If you're thinking about coming in our yard... Forget it." Shi walked onto the porch.

"I was not!" Kuwabara said as if insulted.

"Is Kuwabara your first name?" Shi asked.

"No." Then Kuwabara continued. "It's my last."

"What's the first?" Shi sat on the swing bench, looking over the back at him.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." He said proudly.

Shi looked at him for a few minutes, studying him, and finally she spoke.

_"Chup."_

"No, actually I'm kinda thin." Kuwabara said, looking down at his stomach.

"I don't care. I like saying _'Chup'_."

"Okay." Kuwabara said, shrugging.

After a very, very long silence, Shi asked Kuwabara if he'd like to come in, because their grandmother made pudding, so she asked if he wanted some, and he said 'Yes.'

* * *

"Hey, Grammy, can this guy, Kazuma Kuwabara, have some of the pudding you made?" Shi asked, nodding to the tall, redhead. "He's a friend of Yusuke's..." Then muttering. "Kinda..."

"Oh, Tortus, sure he can have some brownies." The grandmother, whose name is Akifuru, put a bowl of pudding in front of Kuwabara. "There you go, Tortus. It's the brownie mix; I haven't cooked it yet."

"I thought it was pudding?" Kuwabara looked at Shi.

_"Shut up, and accept it."_ Shi whispered, nudging him with her elbow.

"Yeah, thank you, grandma!" Kuwabara then took the bowl, and spoon; and followed Shi into the playroom... well, it used to be a playroom for the younger three when they were little, but now, it was different, not filled with toys like in the past.

Shi sat down on her chair, which was a dark blue armchair, with a quite comfy forest green pillow to sit on.

"Wanna hear a song I made?" Kuwabara asked, and before she could say anything, he started singing.

_"Kuwabara is the King, Kuwabara knows everything, Kuwabara knows everything about the King."_

"Because you're the king?" Shi asked, resting back, closing her eyes. Her eye color, by the way, is dark brown with black surrounding around the dark brown.

"Yep." He answered.

"Ooh..." Shi groaned, because of a headache coming on. "Where's that Fox?"

"He's not here." Kuwabara said, thinking she was talking about someone else.

"Do you know Fox?"

"Uh uh." Kuwabara answered.

"He's my brother."

"Never mind, wrong guy."

"Who were you talking about? Fox Mulder?" Shi asked, sitting up straight.

"A friend. You wouldn't know him." Kuwabara answered. "Unless you met."

"Try me."

"He pretends he's a fox, his name is Shuuichi." Kuwabara said.

"Are you 29 years old?" Shi asked, feeling bored.

"Yeah, I am. How'd you know?" Kuwabara asked.

_**"I had a dream about you before I met you. I'm psychic, and I see spirits.. and scary things, the stuff you see in nightmares, but worse."**_ Shi said, quietly.

"Same here. I had to fight demons with Urameshi." Kuwabara said, surprised.

Shi looked at him funny, because she was lying to him as a way of fun. "Uh... You do?"

"Hmm hmm." He nodded.

"How do you fight them?" Shi asked, wondering about him.

"With my Spirit Sword." Kuwabara the summoned his Spirit Sword.

"What the? How? How did you do that!" Shi asked, truly shocked.

"By focusing my energy into my hand." Kuwabara explained.

"Uh, dude... I lied to you about having the dream." Shi said, still surprised.

"But you're psychic, because if you're not, you wouldn't be able to see it." Kuwabara told her.

"But... but I've never really seen a ghost or demon, but I've had bad dreams - sleep paralysis- and I can predict things from dreams." Shi said, staring at the Spirit Sword.

"Hmm..." He made it disappear. "Don't tell anyone."

"Why did you tell me?" Shi asked.

"I thought you were really psychic, and all." Kuwabara said.

Shi rubbed her forehead, wondering what to say and think.


	3. Maku's Nightmare

"Maku's Nightmare" 

Maku laid down in his bed, and was thinking while resting against his pillows.

_'Stupid weird idiots living here... Why'd Fox have to bring them here? Fox, it's all his fault!'_

Maku fell asleep after a while...

* * *

**_(Maku's Point of view)_**

Where am I?

What is this place?

I'll go sit over there on that bench...

Where is the closest person?

Hmmph... Shadows? What are they? Are they humans? I'll ask where am I? What is this place?

I hear voices coming from the shadows... I get up, now I walked over to the shadow people who are walking by this bench.

I hear them...

They're speaking...

I'll listen...

"So, when will the attack be?" The shorter one asked the taller one.

What the? They're going to attack?

"Soon... But we're going to talk once we walk by here... I sense someone's presense..." The tall one says, and the other one nods.

So, this ain't a dream...

I'm dead?

They walked through me...

I'm doing that cool soul walk out of body thing...

Shall I follow them?

Or shall I stay?

I'll follow them.

"Do you still feel them?" The shorter one asks.

"Yeah..."

Freak it, stop feeling me... NOW!

I'm listening to them...

They're walking faster.

Maybe if I speak to them they'll hear me?

The taller one stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" The short one says.

"Continue walking." The tall one says.

The short nods, and moves on.

Hmm, maybe I can talk to the tall one?

"Hey you." I said.

Hey, he's attacking me with ENERGY?

I'm jumping out of the way, but it's chasing me!

DARNIT!

I need a breather.

NO!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

IIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMM DYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

D...d...d...dar...arn...

* * *

Maku woke up, stood up.

"Owwww..." Maku said in intense pain, then he fell down forward onto the street.

"I'm... alive..."

* * *

"Maku, sweetie, are you in here?" Mikiko said, opening her youngest child's door, walking in.

"Maku?"

Mikiko sat down on the edge of Maku's bed, and gently shook him...

One thing, he was gone though.

"Huh?" Mikiko got up, and headed into the sitting room, where Akifuru was.

"Mama, have you seen Maku? I thought he layed down?" Mikiko asked her mother.

"No... He went out with his friends." Akifuru answered. "IF he's not in his room?"

"Friends? What friends?" Mikiko asked, tilting her head. "Which ones? And without Shi and Fox?"

"He... probably had to turn in a school report." Akifuru said, rocking in her chair. "And he didn't tell you because of the business meeting."

"Hmm..." Mikiko had a really bad feeling something was wrong.

"MOM!" Hijo called from the front room.

"Just a minute, Hijo!"

* * *

**_(Maku's Point of view)_**

I'm awake?

I'm standing up!

The pain's gone though.

That means I'm dead?

I'm on a mountain.

There's a person over there.

They better not beat the freak outta me.

I walk over.

"Hi?"

She looked at me, why she didn't she say anything?

**FREAK IT!** Why didn't she answer me or say anything!

Hmm...

She has beautiful red hair... and a nice mask on her face...

**"I SAID 'HI'."** I told her.

"Hi." She said.

"By the way, who are you?"

"Call me 'M'."

"M?" I ask. "Just call me 'B'." I told her, thinking of my middle name.

Maku Bobonourmis Shinomuto - that is my full name.

But I'm not telling her that, because she didn't tell me hers.

We started talking to each another, and throwing rocks off and making words and symbols on the ground, then we were laughing.

Then she kissed me.


	4. Yusuke's Search

"Yusuke's Search" 

For one long week, Maku had been missing. His family and friends looked for him, and told the police, who were looking for him too.

"Oh, he was in detention for one week. He'll be back..." Akifuru told her daughter. "Either that, or he was stolen."

"Mom... Please..." Mikiko sat down on the sitting room sofa, and began to sob; Erik sat down next to her, and comforted her.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Shi stood up, and went to open it.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. I didn't find your brother." Her boyfriend, Seventeen, was standing on the porch.

"Oh, Seventeen, what happened to him?" Shi let him into the house.

"He couldn't have gotten out the door because everyone would've saw it." Yusuke said, thinking something bigger then a normal kidnapping. "He couldn't have jumped out the window because there isn't any in his room."

"Oh, Maku, please..." Shi fell down onto her knees, covered her face, and silently cried. Even if he was a pest sometimes, she still loved her family very much, and was scared of what would happen to Maku or what did.

Seventeen sat next to Shi, and hugged her, rocking her while she cried.

"Maybe he went in the trapdoor under his bed." Akifuru said, even though there wasn't any in the bedrooms.

Hijo cursed, and punched the wall.

"Erik, can I hold your hand?" Hijo didn't call his uncle 'Uncle Erik'.

"Alright. Fox, comfort your mother." Erik said, standing up.

"No, it's okay..." Mikiko said, getting up, heading to the kitchen. "Atsuko, help me make coffee."

"Okay, Miki." Atsuko went into the kitchen too.

"_Che_!" Kuwabara swore in Japanese.

"That's it! I'm going out!" Yusuke said, walking out without a jacket on. No one stopped him, and Kuwabara stayed with the family.

Even through her tears, Shi noticed Fox slipping out the back door.

* * *

"He couldn't have gotten the front or back doors, or any of the windows, and there aren't any trapdoors in his room!" Yusuke was speaking angrily to himself.** "IT ONLY MEANS HE GOT KIDNAPPED BY A DEMON!"**

"Yusuke? What are you screaming about?" A tall, handsome redhead said to him.

"That **MAKU** has been stolen by a demon!" Yusuke yelled at him.

"Sorry, who's Maku?" The other one asked.

"New friend, who do you think!" Yusuke snapped, and continued. "**STUPID FOX!** not helping me..."

"I'll help you." The redhead told him. "When did you last see... um, him or her?"

"Last week from today." Yusuke snapped. "I saw **HIM** last week from today, okay, Kurama!"

"Hm.." Kurama looked around. "He might be dead for all we know."

Yusuke threw one of Maku's shirts on Kurama's face. "Whiff him and find him."

"I'm not some sort of dog." Kurama said, insulted, holding the shirt.

"Yes, you are, you're a fox."

In spite of himself, Kurama rolled his eyes, and wished Yusuke had more respect. "Yes, yes, I smell him."

"Which way?" Yusuke demanded.

"I meant off the shirt." Kurama sighed, folding the shirt, and over one of his arms to hold it up against his chest.

"**DUDE, WHAT** happens next!" Yusuke screamed at Kurama, whose poor ears hurt now.

"Um, I'll like it if you'd stop yelling." Kurama said quietly.

Just then a policeman stopped on the sidewalk next to them. On his radio:

"There's been a robbery at Jewel Shine store, and we tracked the robber to his hideout. He has a gun and a hostage."

The policeman grabbed the speaker. "I'll be right there." Then the radio told him where to go, and Yusuke and Kurama looked at each another.

"Yusuke, do you think...?"

"Yeah." Yusuke and Kurama started running in that direction.

* * *

"Don't come near me **OR** I'll shoot him!" The robber threatened dangorously, holding Maku. "If you shoot me, I'll still be able to pull the trigger on him."

The police surrounded the warehouse.

"Now, call all your men to the front of the warehouse, while I make my escape out the back with this hostage - and if there is any men when I leave, I'll shoot him!"

Yusuke and Kurama arrived on scene, they were blinded a minute by the helicopter search lights.

"Oh no, Yusuke... is that him?" Kurama pointed to Maku, who was being held tightly by the robber, who looked familar to them.

Yusuke nodded. "Yes it is."

The robber backed up, and then ran out the back door with Maku.

"Let's go!" Yusuke ran around the warehouse, Kurama following close behind.

"**I SAID NO ONE**!" The robber shot Maku... but it was a needle full of some type of poison, which was injected into Maku's arm.

As Maku was only human, it would kill him within 24 hours.

"**NOW HE'LL DIE!**" The robber tossed Maku into the river, which ran behind the warehouses. The robber moved incredibly fast, leaping on Maku's back to get across the river, crashing Maku harder into the river.

"Kurama, get Maku!" Yusuke ordered, run-jumping across the river after the robber.

"Yes." Kurama lept into the river.

The soaked fox stood up, the water only went up to his chest. Kurama quickly scanned and spotted Maku.

Kurama swam over to him, grabbing the young teenager, and pulling him up onto the lower bank ground at the bottom of the hill.

_Meanwhile..._

Yusuke was on the robber's tail until a rock wall summoned out of the ground right under Yusuke sending him flying into the air.

**"AHHHHHH!"** Yusuke landed on his face, then he stood up - lip drippled from his mouth and bottom lip which was busted, blood came from his probably broken nose, and his eye was swollen because it smacked right onto a flat rock really hard.

The robber laughed at him, then ran to Yusuke, punching him hard in the ribs.

The robber stood back, and summoned his _'Spiked Armor of Clay'_.

The robber, who is Risho, stabbed Yusuke in his stomach.

**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Yusuke screamed in agony, falling onto his back, twitching.

Risho stomped on Yusuke's face, the kicked him in his right side sending him rolling to the left.

"I thought Kuwabara killed you..." Yusuke spoke through wheezes.

Risho lifted Yusuke. **"WRONG!"** He threw Yusuke but held onto his shirt, causing it to rip as Yusuke flew across the air.

Yusuke landed on and broke his right arm when he crashed into the ground.

Risho picked up a **BIG **club and hit Yusuke on the head **REALLY** hard, and Yusuke's skull started to bleed badly.

Risho began stomping Yusuke's chest, crushing his ribcage.

Meanwhile...

Kurama was watching Maku, waiting for Yusuke to come back.

**"HEY, TAKE YOUR FRIEND!"** Risho threw Yusuke down onto Kurama, then laughing, he ran off.

"Yusuke!" Kurama stood up, staring at Yusuke's battered body. Kurama then figured he should contact someone for help.

Just then, the police spotted them from the top edge of the hill. **"GET AN AMBULANCE!"** One of them yelled back to the others.

* * *

Later...

The Shinomutos, Atsuko, Kuwabara and Seventeen were at the hospital to see Maku and Yusuke; Kurama was also there, of course.

Atsuko was crying at Yusuke's bedside, while Yusuke's spirit watched her from the other side of the bed.

"Darnit! I'm dead again!" Yusuke cursed.

"Dead again?" Maku asked, who was also a spirit, sitting on the floor.

Yusuke's and Maku's bodies shared the same room, divided by a ceiling curtain, which wasn't pulled across.

"You're not dead. Just sorta astro-projecting." A toddler with a pacifier appeared next to Maku, looking at him.

Maku looked down at him.

"It's a baby. What does a baby know about astro-projecting?" Maku almost laughed.

"I'm not a baby. I'm Koenma." Koenma told him.

"Koenma? Koenma?" Maku said as if he were trying to remember something. "Koenma midget?"

**"NO! I'M KOENMA, THE RULER OF REIKAI!"** Koenma yelled at him.

_(Reikai : Spirit World)_

"The ruler?" Maku asked.

**"YES."** Koenma said sternly.

"Well, I'm still going to treat you like a baby." Maku said, staring at him. "So... we're not dead? So, why did the Reikai come in if we're not dead?"

"I'm here to tell you that **YOU**-" Koenma pointed at Yusuke, who had been watching him and Maku in amusement. "-were nearly killed and forced to astroproject so you won't be sleeping! And **YOU**-" He pointed at Maku now.

"Loud mouth. I can hear you so you don't have to yell." Maku pointed out annoyed.

"You were poisoned by a Makai Vaccine, so you would die at midnight, but for some reason, you're not going to." Koenma continued. "And you'll both be able to return to Ningenkai in a week's time."

_(Makai : Demon World)_

_(Ningenkai : Human World)_

**"THAT'S TOO LONG!"** Yusuke screamed in the toddler's face.

**"I'VE BEEN MISSING FOR ONE WEEK, AND NOW I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER WEEK! COMBINING THAT TOGETHER; MEANS THEY HAVEN'T SEEN ME FOR TWO WEEKS!"** Maku yelled at Koenma too.

Koenma was silent for a matter of minutes.

"Then you'll just have to find a pastime."

Then Koenma vanished.


	5. Dead again

"Dead again" 

"Okay, Maku, you can possess someone when they're knocked out or asleep - you can also talk to them during their sleep." Yusuke told Maku, as they walked around the hospital.

It had been a few hours since Koenma visited them.

"B"st"rd! You possess people and talk to them when they're asleep?" Maku shouted at Yusuke.

"No... I only possess someone twice." Yusuke said.

"Who?" Maku asked.

"You and your brother."

**"WHAT?"** Maku flipped in the air.

"**JUST** kidding. I possessed Kuwabara and an old friend of mine." Yusuke told him.

"You see him?" Yusuke pointed to a sleeping fat guy, sitting in the waiting room. "Why don't you possess him?"

"Uhhhh... Okay." Maku flew over to the fat guy, poking his stomach.

"You have to get in the exact same position." Yusuke directed Maku.

Maku flew above the fat guy in the same position.

"... **OH PLEASE! CAN'T I POSSESS SOMEONE ELSE**?" Maku flew away from the fat guy.

"Fine... C'mon." Yusuke flew up through the ceiling and Maku followed.

* * *

The Shinomutos (and Atsuko) went home, except for Mikiko and Erik, who decided to stay longer at the hospital. Seventeen, Kurama and Kuwabara went along with the other Shinomutos to their home also.

When Akifuru, Hijo, Shi, Fox, Seventeen, Kurama and Kuwabara were walking to their house...

A flying shadow came speeding by them, and Hijo snatched him up by his arm by accident._ (A/N: Also will be explained later...)_

The short man fell over. **"OH!"**

"Huh?" Hijo ignored him, and stepped over him.

"Hello Tortus." Akifuru said down at him.

The person stood up.

"My name's Hiei. Not Tortus." The Fire/Ice demon sternly told Akifuru, who was unfazed.

"Oh, Tortus, don't take that attitude with me." Akifuru walked on past him.

Kurama and Kuwabara hadn't noticed Hiei yet, as they were in back of the crowd, but they felt his reiki.

_(Reiki : Spirit Energy)_

Hiei stood there in his spot, until everyone passed by, and when Kurama and Kuwabara walked near him...

"Kura-"

**"IT'S HIEI!"** Kuwabara yelled in Hiei's face, just to be annoying.

"I'll talk to you later, Kurama." Hiei said, walking next to Kurama. "When that idiot's not around." Hiei meant Kuwabara of course.

Kuwabara didn't hear Hiei because a sudden chill came over him, and he felt something, while hearing a whisper in the air.

Kuwabara fainted because the demonic aura overpowered him, scaring him like nothing has before.

Kurama and Hiei, who didn't feel it, kept walking.

"Alright..." Kurama nodded, then noticed that Kuwabara wasn't walking with them.

"Huh?" Kurama looked back to see Kuwabara passed out on the sidewalk a few feet back.

"Is it dead?" A stranger poked Kuwabara with a stick. The other stranger stared at Kuwabara. "It's ugly..."

"Excuse me." Kurama walked over, and picked Kuwabara up under one arm.

"It that ugly thing yours? Sick..."

Hiei started laughing, and Kurama glared at Hiei, who shut up.

* * *

At the house...

Kurama and Hiei got Kuwabara onto the couch.

"Oh, Tortus, I will make dinner." Akifuru started to the kitchen.

"Leave me alone." Hijo went into his bedroom to be alone.

Shi sat down in the sitting room on the sofa, and so did Seventeen.

"I'm going into my room to hack into Government Top Sercet Bases..." Fox opened his door, then looked back. _"Or at least try."_ Then he disappeared into his room.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Hiei asked Kurama, and they went out back.

When they were on the back porch, they didn't get time to talk because the door opened.

"Hey, dinner's done, you two." Shi opened the back door.

"You came to tell us dinner was done?" Hiei asked. "Thanks."

"You're welcome..." Shi nodded, then looked confused. "Who are you? You look _familar_..."

"I'm Hiei." Hiei said slowly. "I walked by you."

"Oh." Shi said, trying to think.

"Hiei, she meant from somewhere else." Kurama told him. "Well, I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" Kurama asked, after Hiei gave him the evil eye, and Shi looked at him.

"Umm... Thing is, with Grandma, you _don't know_." Shi shrugged, and led them into the house.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Kurama asked Akifuru.

_"Green beans dipped in monzerella cheese, with potatoes mixed with dressing with turkey on the side."_ Akifuru told him.

Kurama suddenly became really sick, and clutched his stomach, looking ready to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Shi grabbed Kurama to steady him. "No, I need to sit down." Kurama answered. "Alright, let me help you." Shi helped him sit down, but tripped when the cat, Doli, ran by, knocking her onto Kurama.

"Oh, stupid cat! Sorry." Shi said to Kurama.

**"HONEY!"** Seventeen yelled at her. "Don't do that, it's a stupid thing - plus I'm your boyfriend." He picked her up off of Kurama.

"You got the totally wrong idea, Sev." Shi told him.

"Okay, now I know." Seventeen said. "You wouldn't cheat on me."

"No, I wouldn't." Shi kissed Seventeen, just as Hiei got in the house.

Hiei then slammed the wall, shaking the room, and getting everyone's attention.

They just stared at him, but he ignored them, heading to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Hiei asked Akifuru.

"Green beans dipped in monzerella cheese, with potatoes mixed with dressing with turkey on the side." Akifuru told him. "OH! And sour crout mixed with everything. It's your favorite, Tortus."

"I don't even like it..." Hiei said meanly. _**"...Hag."**_

"Don't take that attitude with me, Tortus!" Akifuru was mad. "Oh, take that!" She hit at him, but he was already over by the floor heater.

Akifuru wandered into the front room, found Kuwabara fainted on one of the couches. "Oh, Tortus, I told you not to take that attitude with me!" Akifuru slapped Kuwabara a few times, which woke him up.

**"OH!"** Kuwabara stood up, looking around. "I think I'm on a bad schedule..." He said, noticing the clock on the wall:

_8:24 (Night time)_

"Um, Seventeen, can we go out to dinner?" Shi asked Seventeen, reaching up and placing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." Seventeen answered. "Let's get pizza."

"You're not allowed to leave the house, because when Fox did; a house blew up. When Maku did, he disappeared for a week and reappeared with boo-boo owies." Akifuru told them. "But you can order pizza."

"But Grandma!" Shi said slowly. "I wanna go out."

"Fine." Akifuru agreed. "Just take this with you." Akifuru pulled Seventeen's gun from on his belt, and handed it to Shi, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh Grandma..." Shi sighed, looking up at Seventeen. "C'mon." Shi went out the front door, Seventeen followed.

"Seventeen, after we get eat dinner, let's go to your house and play _naughty_." Shi kissed Seventeen's cheek playfully.

"I love playing _naughty_... **the video board game**." Seventeen added quickly, when he noticed Akifuru watching them from on the porch like a hawk.

Seventeen picked Shi up, and began flying up into the sky to head to a pizza parlor.

* * *

Yusuke and Maku were flying up above the city. "You have many houses to choose from to possess someone." Yusuke told Maku, just then, Seventeen and Shi flew right through Maku, who screamed.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

**"H-H-H-HE CAN FLY!"** Yusuke stammered in shock.

"I got to get used to this..." Maku sighed.

"Yeah, you do." Yusuke nodded.

"I thought you've been dead before?" Maku asked.

"I have..." Yusuke looked over at Seventeen and Shi flying ahead. "Let's follow them."

"Nah." Maku said.

"Okay." Yusuke shrugged. "So, who do you want to possess?"

Maku landed onto a balcony, and looked in through the glass doors at a couple in bed together.

"Eww..." Maku turned around, and Yusuke landed next to Maku.

"Let's watch them - to see the girl." Yusuke said, watching.

"Eww. Sicko!" Maku flew off, and Yusuke followed Maku.

"Hey, I've been married before." Yusuke told him.

Maku looked shocked and looked at Yusuke. "Uhh... But you hit on my sister, how can you be married?"

"I **USED** to be."

"Oh, what happened?" Maku asked.

Yusuke points at the house with the balcony. "She was fooling around with that guy."

"Yeah..." Maku said. "Um... who should I possess?" Maku asked, changing the subject.

"I got it. When we are to go back into our bodies - I go in yours, and you go in mine!" Yusuke said.

"Sure!" Maku agreed.

"Hey, watch this!" Yusuke lifted his right hand up, and pointed at nothing.** "REIGUN!"**

_(Reigun : Spirit Gun)_

A blue blast traveled from Yusuke's finger across the nightsky.

"What the?" Maku asked in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

"I focus all my reiki into my finger, then imagine I was shooting a real gun." Yusuke explained.

"Cool." Maku said.

A brown, burned ghost flew to them outta nowhere. "You hit me!" Then he flew away.

"Hey, when I possess your body - will I be able to use it?" Maku asked.

"Yeah." Yusuke nodded.

Maku looked at Yusuke. "Did you say I could visit people in their sleep?"

"Yes I did." Yusuke nodded. "How come? Who did you want to see?"

"No one. I just want to give them nightmares - that'd be **FUNNY**." Maku chuckled.

"Start with him." Yusuke pointed to a house. "Old man Charlie."

"But he's an old man. I'd give him a heart attack." Maku pointed out, and flew down into a restaurant.

"But old man Charlie can fight back." Yusuke told him, following.

"I don't want to." Maku stated.

"Fine." Yusuke shrugged.

Maku looked around in the restaurant. "Is anyone sleeping in here?"

No one was.

"You should try a house, like the one across the street." Yusuke told him.

Maku then flipped, and flew backwards to the other house.

"When's Shuuichi coming home?" A woman with black hair, asked her husband.

"I'm right here, Mom." Shuuichi said, coming into the house.

"No, your step brother, Shuuichi." His step mother said, sighing softly.

"Hey, it's Kurama's family." Yusuke said.

Kurama's step father then said: "I'll call his cell."

"Alright." Kurama's mother stood up, and went to the kitchen.

"Lemme help, Ma." Shuuichi, Kurama's step brother followed her.

"He's only been out all day, right?" The step father grabbed the phone, and dialed Kurama's cell.


	6. A Love Story

_**Warning: Lime at the ending...**_

* * *

"A Love Story"

Hiei was standing outside by himself, gazing up at the full Moon.

"Shi's gone... I need her."

Then he lept up onto the Shinomuto's roof, and began jumping onto other roofs to get where he wanted to go.

* * *

Kurama picked up his cell phone.

"Yes, who is it?"

On the other line.

"It's your father. Where have you been all day, mister?"

"Um, dad, I helped Yusuke find a missing person, then he got beat up and him and the missing person went to the hospital, and now, I'm sick."

"That's terrible. How did you get sick?" His step father asked in concern.

"I went to their house, and their grandmother has bad cooking, but I ate it anyway." Kurama told him.

"But your mother made dinner, so you have to eat hers too - she made your favorite."

"But I'm sick..." Kurama couldn't help burping.

"Shuuichi! Come home now." His step father ordered.

"Fine, dad." Kurama hung up, annoyed, and he couldn't help thinking: _Like you care_., and forced himself to get up, and grabbed his stomach in pain; because he actually ate Akifuru's food.

* * *

Shi and Seventeen walked into the pizza restuarant.

Seventeen was wearing a green jacket over his black long sleeved shirt, with dark red pants, and black dressup shoes. And his long black hair went down to the bottom of his back. _(In other words, he's currently fused as Super 17)_

Shi was wearing a light peach colored, long sleeved button up shirt, with medium-blue jeans with black boots, the size of shoes though. Her long wavy dark brown hair went a little down past her bottom, her skin was pale, but her cheeks usually had a rosy blush when she was in good health like this night. And no hair covered her forehead, it was all grown out.

Her dark brown eyes watched Seventeen as he went to order pizza, and she went and got a table in the corner.

Shi sat down, still watching Seventeen, but he had to wait in a line. After she got a little bored of staring at his cute butt, she looked out the window, and up at the Moon.

"Hey, it's full." Shi whispered to herself.

* * *

_**(Shi's POV)**_

When is Seventeen going to get the pizza? It's taking forever.

Argh... I sighed, and began tapping my fingers on the table to try to amuse myself.

My left cheek rests in my left hand, while my elbow leans against the arm of the chair, which is against the wall; it's probably apart of the wall.

The Moon's beautiful, I love to look up at it, especially when it's full.

I glance over at my sweetheart, Seventeen...

Only two people in front of him.

I sighed, turning my head to look up out of the window again.

Oh wow, a shooting star.

That's strange...

When I saw it, a strong sense of sadness and loneliness came over me.

I shivered, and it disappeared.

I sit up straight, resting my hands on my lap.

I glance at Seventeen again... One to go.

Man, other people are so annoying.

My mother is always telling me not to hate other people outside the family, but I can't help it. I don't like people, and I don't have any friends, except a few close ones.

Seventeen is the closest person to me outside the family, and I always hang out with Fox and Maku, my younger brothers, whom I've spent the most time with since I was little.

This restaurant is kinda nice-looking, with wooden board walls, and I especially love the deep blood red carpet.

"And I got you food, honey." Seventeen places the pizza on the table, and sits down across from me.

"Do we have plates?" I asked, looking for them.

"Yeah. Only one." Seventeen told me.

"One? Why one?" I asked, confused.

"So we share." Seventeen answered.

I smiled, he's so sweet and cute; and he always calls me 'Honey', and tells me I'm his 'Little Bunny'.

See? Cute.

I grab a slice and start eating it.

He bites the crust end, and he's smiling, looking at me.

"What? You want to share?" I ask, after swallowing that bite.

"Yes, honey, my little bunny; you're the cutest and sweetest one around." Then he added as he tapped my nose with his finger. "You're the only one."

"Aww..." I lead over and give him a soft, gentle kiss.

Then we resume eating pizza together.

There's alot of pizza, we'll probably take it home to my family.

I wonder if Mom and Uncle Erik came home yet?

They'd like pizza, I'm sure.

If only Maku was home...

"Honey? Are you done eating yet?"

"Uh... Yeah." I finished my pizza.

"Let's go to my house and play naughty." He smiled.

* * *

Maku flew into the restaurant, yelling :

**"MAKU'S IN THE HOUSE!"**

Then he tried to steal his sister's pizza, saying:

"Hey, can I have some pizza?** HEY!** Not giving me pizza? That's not nice." Maku said as his hand went through the pizza, then he flew back outside to Yusuke.

Yusuke waved his hand forward.

"You can't eat for a week." Yusuke told Maku.

* * *

_**(Shi's POV)**_

Odd...

I thought I felt Maku?

I'm usually good at feeling the presences of people, that's why Fox and Maku could never scare me; unless I was reading a book or in deep thought.

"Let's take the pizza, and go to my place." Seventeen said. "I already paid." He added.

"Oh... Alright, sweetie." I stood up, and grabbed the box of pizza. "We'll just reheat it for my family when I go home. You don't mind, right?"

"I don't mind." Seventeen said as we headed out the door.

As it was only early February now, it was still cold.

I shivered. "Brr."

Seventeen put his coat on me, and picked me up. Don't worry, I'm still holding the pizza box.

A crazy, disgustingly ugly maniac lept at me and Seventeen, but luckily we were in the air.

**"PIZZA!"** Is what the man was yelling.

"Seventeen, can I give him a slice?" I asked, feeling sorry.

"Oh, alright." He answered, lowering us both down. "Okay, honey."

I gave the man our plate with some pizza on it. "Here."

"Thank you." He said, I just noticed that this poor man had only one tooth on his right side.

"Good bye, mister." I said to him, and he waved at me and Seventeen, eating the pizza.

"Okay, honey, we're here." Seventeen said landing in front of his cabin.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, yawning.

"Yes, in my arms." He told me happily.

"Okay." Me and him went into the cabin.

I placed the pizza in his fridge, for now.

"Hmm..." I turned around, and stretched, looking at Seventeen.

As I stretched, my shirt lifted up a bit, revealing my tummy.

I'm a bit chubby, but I don't look it, how odd.

Huh?

"Seventeen..."

He's touching my... area up inbetween the legs.

"Don't you like it?" He asked, mischievously.

"Yes." I sighed, and rested back against Seventeen.

* * *

Fox was sitting in his bedroom, writing notes down.

"_How to Hack into Government Bases_...?"

Fox looked up, and then looked down again, writing :

_I have no clue._

Fox began typing codes to hack on his laptop.

* * *

"Ah, there's a person." Maku spotted someone, who was asleep in his bed.

Maku then possessed him.

Just then, a man came into the bedroom, holding a sharp rope of wire.

"Time to die..."

Maku sat up, and looked at the man.

**"YUSUKE! SHOOT HIM!"** Maku screamed, but Yusuke couldn't help him.

The man quickly wrapped the wire around Maku's neck, and squeezed his head until it fell off.

Blood sprayed out of the neck, and went all over the blankets and the murderer's clothes.

Maku was out of the dead man's body, and Yusuke looked at Maku... and the ghost of the dead man.

**"I'M DEAD!"** The man screamed.

"I'm half-dead..." Maku said.

"That was the _quickest_ one! For Yusuke, it took a while to figure it out, but you figured it out just like that." A blue-haired girl, wearing a pink kimono, riding an oar.

"You're not taking me away! I'm staying on this Earth!" The man screamed.

"Who are you? The Grim Reaper?" Maku mocked the girl, who nodded.

"Hmm mm."

**"WHAT? YOU'RE THE GRIM REAPER!"** Maku yelled in shock.

"I'm going to follow the murderer and when he goes to sleep, I'll possess him and turn him in to the cops!" The recently deceased man said.

"Oh, well. Hmm..." She looked at him. "Your name is..." She skimmed through a book.

"I wouldn't be written in that book. No one knows my name... Not my real one." The man said.

"Well, if you say so." She continued looking through it. "Ah, found you. Umm..." She looked closer. "_Sai Fujirii_."

Sai looked at her. "No one knows my first name!"

"Eh, well..." She smiled, wondering what to say.

"Oh right, spirits." Sai said.

"Well, I'm Botan."

"What's your last name? Everyone has one." Sai pointed out.

"Um, I don't one and haven't thought about it."

"You've died once in your life, right?" Sai asked, and Botan shook her head.

"Uh uh."

"So, you're a spirit, and no one can see you." Sai said.

"That's right." Botan turned to Maku and Yusuke. "Hello, Yusuke."

"Hi I'm dead... almost... sorta..." Yusuke said.

"And you're Maku?" Botan looked at Maku.

"Yeah." Maku said. "How the heck did you know my name? Stalker."

"Not a stalker. It's in the Reikai book of everyone existing or existed." Botan nodded, talking cheerfully even though the murderer was now going around Sai's room, trashing stuff.

"What's this?" The murderer put it in his pocket.

"Is there a ruler of Reikai? Oh, yeah, Koenma." Maku said.

Botan nodded. "Oh, there's Koenma's father, Lord Enma too."

"Uh huh." Maku nodded.

* * *

_**(Shi's POV)**_

I was laying on Seventeen's right side, we were laying next to one another on his bed.

No, we didn't do anything serious yet, just kissed.

Just then Seventeen stood up on the bed, and began jumping up and down.

_**"I LOVE PLAYING NAUGHTY! I LOVE PLAYING NAUGHTY!"**_

"Whoa!" I mumbled as he landed right next to me, on his side, facing me.

"Hello Sevie." I kissed his cheek, and rested against his chest.

'Sevie' was a nickname for him I gave.

"Honey..." Seventeen moved slowly down and kissed me.

It started slow, soft and sweet.

Triple S... heh.

Then it gradually became passionate, as he slowly got on top of me.

As he laid on top of my body, he started touching me, and then he began to unbutton my shirt.

I've done this like a thousand times before with him, and I never got tired of loving Seventeen, but if anyone ever found out, I'd never see Seventeen again...

And I wouldn't be able to bear that...


	7. Shi's Wanderlust

"Shi's Wanderlust" 

Shi woke up in Seventeen's bed, and sat up, confused.

"Huh?" She looked around, and realized where she was.

"Oh." She looked at her sleeping boyfriend, who was turned over on his side.

Shi got up and dressed herself. She walked to the window, and looked out. Snow covered everywhere; Seventeen lived in a beautiful snow-covered forest nearby mountains.

"Hmm..." Shi borrowed one of Seventeen's fur coats, and wrapped it around herself, buttoning up.

'I'll be back soon...' Shi thought to Seventeen, looking at him sleeping. Shi kissed his cheek before going out the door, and running off his porch into the forest.

"Honey!" Seventeen turned his head to look over his shoulder, but didn't notice she was gone. "Honey's sleeping... I thought she... kissed... me..." Seventeen fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, where is Shi?" Mikiko was sitting down in the front room on her couch, wondering about her daughter.

Her and Erik had returned from the hospital just as Kurama and Kuwabara left, and her daughter was gone too long now.

It was 11:00 when they got home, and 44 minutes had passed.

Akifuru looked up at her daughter. "Oh, Shi went out on a date with Seventeen, then she asked to go to Seventeen's house to play 'Naughty', and he said 'I love playing 'Naughty''." Akifuru forgot to mention that Seventeen said 'Video board game', which was a lie anyway.

"What!" Mikiko cried, standing up in shock, and Erik spit out his tea which he was drinking, deathly surprised as well.

**"SHI'S PLAYING NAUGHTY!"** Maku yelled in shock, then he flew up through the ceiling to tell Yusuke.

* * *

Maku couldn't find Yusuke on the roof, but found Yusuke following Kuwabara and Kurama who were down the street.

"Eh, wanna talk about something?" Kuwabara asked, trying to make conversation.

"Ooh..." Kurama was stilling holding a hand over his stomach.

"Guess not." Kuwabara said. "Well, I have to go home in five minutes anyway..."

"I wanna hear it." Maku told Kuwabara, even if he couldn't hear him.

Kurama was silent, but just nodded.

"In fact, I'll go home now." Kuwabara said, turning the block corner.

Kurama continued on until he found a bench and sat down to rest. His stomach felt like it had a bucket of nails in it... without a bucket.

Yusuke looked to Kuwabara, then to Kurama. "Who do you want to follow?"

**"YUSUKE! SHI'S PLAYING NAUGHTY WITH HER BOYFRIEND!"** Maku screamed, because Yusuke's question didn't matter to him right now.

"I forgot." Yusuke said, even though he didn't know that. "Now, which one do we follow?" He asked again, ignoring what Maku said.

Maku began fly off. **"I HAVE TO STOP SHI!"** Then he stopped, and went back to Yusuke. "Let her decide on her own... Let's stalk Kuwabara."

**"OKAY!"** Yusuke flew after Kuwabara, but Maku stalled to watch Kurama.

Just then, Hiei appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of Kurama, who groggily looked up at Hiei.

"Oohh..." Kurama groaned as his stomach lurched again.

Maku decided to stay to watch Kurama and Hiei, while Yusuke stalked Kuwabara.

"Kurama." Hiei spoke in a stern voice.

Kurama just lifted his head up enough to look Hiei in eyelevel. "Uhh...?" Kurama still couldn't talk.

"Guess you didn't want to hear what I wanted to so." Hiei said insulted, and left quickly, ignoring Kurama, who was trying to say 'Wait.'.

Maku sat down next to Kurama. "Just go to sleep."

"I think I will." Kurama closed his eyes, falling to sleep, because a sudden drowsiness had come over him.

* * *

"Don't run, little bunny!" Shi bended down, to look under the log at the snow white baby rabbit, which was looking back at her with it's bright eyes from under the saftey of the log. It's little nose twitched as it curiously observed the girl speaking to it, trying to coze him out.

Shi then gasped as she was picked up from around her waist. Some snow fell off of Shi's clothes when she got picked up.

"That's right. Don't run, little bunny." Seventeen's voice said, and it was him, she realized when she looked up at him.

She sniffed loudly. "It's cold." Her face was red from the cold, and she sniffed again.

"I'll get the bunny." Seventeen told her, setting her down.

Shi got down on her knees, and pointed at the little rabbit under the log, which was still watching them, unafraid.

"There he is."

"Scare him out the other way." Seventeen gracefully flew over the log, and was waiting for Shi to scare the little bunny out of his hiding place.

"But that's mean..." Shi whined at Seventeen, sniffing again.

"Okay, we won't." Seventeen agreed, and flew back over to her. Shi looked up at him, and sniffed. "We should get in the house."

"Awrit." Shi said, sneezing.

"You're so sweet, just like..." Seventeen picked her up, and she looked up at him, shivering. "...candy."

"Sweet, sour, bitter, or spicy?" Shi asked Seventeen for no real reason, except for fun.

"Hmm... all." He answered, and she yawned.

Shi started suddenly, pushing Seventeen's chest with one hand; gasping.

"What?" Seventeen was concerned.

"I-I-I need to get home... what time is it?" Shi asked in a small voice like she did something really wrong.

* * *

Hiei was walking towards the north on the street.

"Where could Shi be?" He asked himself right before he felt a presence following him.

Hiei turned sharply around, to see Kurama standing there.

"Hiei, what did you want to tell me?" Kurama asked softly, walking over.

"Oh... that. Well, I wanted to tell you..." Hiei moved forward.

**"THIS!"** Hiei screamed as he stabbed his sword deep into Kurama's stomach.

"Hiei... why?" Kurama stammered, blooding pouring over the end of his lip.

"Who are you? What did you do to Kurama's body!" Hiei demanded, standing back. His hand held his blood stained sword, which glinted in the moonlight.

"I thought you were different... I thought we were friends..." Kurama gasped in whispers.

"Me and Kurama are friends. NOT me and you." Hiei stated, glaring at Kurama dangerously.

"I'm possessing Kurama because he was too sick, and he wanted me to ask you what you had to tell him." The person in Kurama, who was Maku, told Hiei.

"Did he see you before you possessed him?" Hiei asked in the same tone he always used to people he didn't trust.

"Yeah." Maku answered through Kurama.

"Fine." Hiei said, putting his sword away. "...But I didn't want anyone else to hear it."

"I knew you were going to say that." Maku told Hiei.

"Then why did you do it?" Hiei demanded again.

"Youko Kurama told me to try."

"It sounds out of character... because he'd wait." Hiei told Maku, not believing him. "Besides, why would Kurama trust you right away?"

"I dunno." Maku answered simply. "Maybe because I'm just a kid?"

Maku was almost 14, so he was still a just kid.

Hiei stared at Maku.

"Then you can't hear it anyway."

**"I WANT TO HEAR IT!"** Maku whining at Hiei.

"Kurama, why did you let me possess you if you knew it was going to be an adult thing?" Maku asked aloud.

Hiei sped over and kicked Kurama's chin, knocking him over, then drew his sword quickly, placing the tip against Kurama's neck.

"I** DON'T** believe you."

"If you kill me, you kill Kurama you know." Maku told him.

"I know... But what if you're making me see Kurama?" Hiei said coldly.

"Fool." Maku said to him. "If you're strong enough, you could feel Kurama."

**"I DO FEEL KURAMA!"** Hiei shouted, just about to slit Kurama's throat, but stopped right before it cut the skin.

He withdrew his sword, and jumped back, fading away up onto the roof nearby, then he lept out of sight.

* * *

"Sevie." Shi said in a cute and childlike voice, hugging him around the neck.

"Honey." Seventeen answered, and Shi's expression faded, as she gazed at the snow covered ground in deep, troubled thought.

"I have to bring you home now, don't I?" Seventeen said, knowing what she was thinking.

"Hmm..." Shi nodded with a sad look.

"What if I can't see you again after tonight?" Shi asked softly.

"We'll just say our date was very long." Seventeen said.

"Hm." Shi frowned, doubting that would convince them.

'Them' was her mother, her uncle, her grandmother and her brothers.

Seventeen picked Shi up like a baby, and started to fly to her house.

He was still flying just a few feet above the ground, when Shi said:

"**SEVENTEEN!** The pizza!" Shi reminded him, and he put her down.

"I'll leave you here and get it. Don't move." Seventeen told her, and walked off towards his cabin.

Shi just sat down on the log, luckily it was very sturdy and strong, so it wouldn't break from her weight. She rested her head in her knees, which were against her chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around them as she waited.

Shi heard the snow crunching, footsteps, and she looked up to see...

A tall man wearing demonic armor. A mask covered his face, and armor covered his whole body, with horns coming out of his helmet. He held a strange staff, and a red firey aura surrounded him.

"What?" Shi backed up, falling behind the log.

Shi opened her eyes, and couldn't move. The little bunny stared at her before running off into the woods.

'Some help you are...' Shi thought, rolling her eyes, knowing the poor bunny couldn't help her anyway, but at least he was safe now - hopefully.

Shi looked up to see the man in armor looming over the log, glaring down at her.

Some other very nonhuman looking people gathered behind this tall man, and everything became dark as the forest disappeared, and everything was cold. Not normal cold, that cold when something scary's happening and something so demonic is there.

The armor man was speaking with the other people but Shi didn't understand them, as she was trying in vain effort to move her body.

"Now, it is time to sacrifice this female mortal."

The scary voice came from the tall, armor man.

Shi tried to scream but couldn't. She was completely paralyzed, and helpless as she felt her soul being sucked from her body slowly.

_'No!'_ Shi screamed in her mind, resisting, but it seemed to do nothing to stop it, but she didn't give in so easily.

The armor man placed his staff forward, talking more rapidly in a strange unknown language. The firey aura got redder as he seemed to became more angry.

_'Where is Seventeen?'_ Shi wondered dreadfully as she floated above her own body, and then a huge light filled her vision, but she continued resisting until finally she opened her eyes and she was just looking up at the snow covered forest trees.

Shi tried to sit up, but fell back into the snow, falling into a deep sleep.

"Honey, you fell. Honey?" Seventeen shook her, and she groggily looked up at him.

"I..."

"Where you attacked?" Seventeen asked, picking Shi up, and giving the pizza to her.

"Uh..." Shi then told him everything as he flew her home.

"That's terrible, but the good thing is, we have something to use as an excuse to tell the family." Seventeen said, landing on the Shinomuto's porch.

Shi rang the doorbell, holding the pizza.

Atsuko Urameshi opened the door, and looked at them.

"Hi Shi, oh, you're in trouble. And they want to talk with both of you." Atsuko told them, leading them into the front room.

"Hi everyone, I brought pizza." Shi put it in the kitchen fridge, and returned to the front room.

"Oh, Seventeen." Shi gave back the fur coat she borrowed.

"You can keep it." Seventeen said, and she hugged him. "Thanks."

Shi walked over and sat on the floor in front of the long coffee table, facing her mother and uncle.

"Um, I can explain..." Shi started, looking honestly sorry.

"Shi, how can you explain? Your grandmother said you were going on a date then to go play _'Naughty' _at his house?" Mikiko sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

"_'Naughty'_ is a video board game." Shi smiled weakly, lying. "But the reason we were late was because we got attacked."

"Yeah. See the video game?" Seventeen pulled out a PS2 game called '_Naughty'_, which he made himself with a beaver on the case.

"Oh..." Mikiko sighed in relief, but Erik turned to Shi.

"You got attacked?" Erik asked, and Mikiko geastured for Shi to sit next to her.

Shi sat down against her mother's side, and Mikiko placed an arm around her daughter.

"A gang attacked us, and chased us home basicly..." Shi lied, hoping to convince them, and she must've because Mikiko looked worried like she was about to cry and Erik looked shocked and very upset like he wanted to go beat those guys up.

"They were also throwing stones at us, but we didn't get hit." Shi continued.

"Wait a second, isn't Seventeen one of the strong guys who win tournaments easily? Wouldn't he beat them up?" Erik asked, looking to Seventeen.

"There was fifty-thousand of them! And I rather'd take care of Shi, which I did." Seventeen told Erik, who pretty much bought that idea.

"I'm going to bed..." Shi told them.

"Do you want me to help you? Are you sure you're okay?" Mikiko asked worried.

"I'm okay, just very tired." Shi stood up, kissed her mother, then her uncle, and then Seventeen before going upstairs into her room.

Seventeen left after saying sorry to Shi's parents.


	8. New Enemy

"New Enemy" 

The next day...

The doctors wondered if their new patient, Shuuichi Minamino was attacked by the same robber as was Maku Shinomuto and Yusuke Urameshi, and if there would be any more victims.

Everyone noticed that Shuuichi Minamino healed abnormally fast, but not unnormal for Kurama, of course.

And his mother, step father and step brother were happy, and would be able to take him home at the end of the week; which was the same time that Yusuke and Maku could go back to their bodies.

Now Maku was a spirit again, and Yusuke still was; with Sai Fujirii, but Kurama didn't become a spirit like them, in fact, he wasn't even unconsious, but was already mostly recovered from his injuries.

"I'm going to get even..." Sai said dangerously, clicking his spirit gun...

No, not that kind - kinda like a _'dead gun'_.

Botan hadn't come back from Reikai, as she was talking with Koenma about Sai and his abnormalness.

Sai still had it set on his mind to go after his murderer, and possess him in order to get revenge.

Yusuke looked at Sai. "How are you going to kill him?"

"I said I was going to possess him to turn him in to the police, then re-possess him in his prison cell, and somehow murder him. But he'll be commiting suicide, at least, that'll be what they think..." Sai nodded.

"So, you're going to become a murderer?" Yusuke asked, because that didn't make any sense.

"Just returning the favor." Sai smiled wickedly. "Maybe I won't kill him... just turn him into the police..." Sai said after rethinking it.

Maku wasn't paying attention, but was just sitting nearby his body, in thought similar to trance.

"See ya." Sai walked through the door when he left - he still acted like he was alive even if he wasn't.

"Yeah, see ya." Yusuke said.

The door opened - and much to Yusuke's surprise (Maku wasn't paying attention) - Sai walked back in.

"I forgot something." Sai said, picking up his ghost bag, and tossing it over his shoulder, then he closed the door behind him when he left again.

**"HOW'D HE DO THAT!"** Yusuke shouted in surprise, just as the nurse in the room fainted, knocking over some medical tables.

Doctors came rushing in from the hall because of the loud crash, and began crowding about the fainted nurse, wondering what happened.

"Hey, Maku, let's get outta of here. It's too loud in here." Yusuke grabbed Maku's shoulder.

"Nah." Maku answered, and Yusuke shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Yusuke left, flying up onto the roof, where he spotted Sai, who just broke into someone's car, and started driving off with it.

"Gawd, he's really different!" Yusuke began following Sai in the stolen car.

* * *

Oh, you're probably thinking that ghosts / spirits in Yuu Yuu Hakusho can't touch and interact with stuff like Sai can.

Well, yeah.

But by study of spirits, a spirit who is very filled with alot of emotion, like anger, fear, or anything, can interact with objects and people, like opening doors, and what-not.

And Sai is very upset at his murderer, and so, Sai Fujirii has quite alot of spiritual potential... and... he possessed the car too, by the way. So now he's a poltergeist.

* * *

Later...

Maku was sitting nearby his body still, when a doctor came in, and injected Yusuke with a needle.

"There." The doctor stood back. "That should make him better... I'm feeling a bit sick myself." Then the doctor left.

Maku got up and left, not minding or thinking that the doctor was suspicious.

He then flew off to one of his favorite parks, Onyx Park.

Onyx Park was surrounded by hills which was apart of the park, and had a large field area of flat ground, covered by grass.

A temple-like old building, with one story only, was on the field area of Onyx Park.

Maku had never been in there, and decided he would go in now.

Maku landed on the stairway leading up to the temple building, and then slowly made his way up the stairs, and into the building.

Maku entered the first room, which was entirely empty, save for a table in the middle of the dimlighted by candles room.

He walked over, and noticed that on the table was a teal-colored crystal, which he picked up.

Once Maku picked it up, his vision was filled with a bright teal-colored light like the crystal.

Before Maku knew it, he was laying down on the floor.

He stood up, and noticed there was a tall man, wearing a mask and armor standing on the other end of the room.

_'He looks like a warrior...'_ Maku thought to himself, now noticing that other people were around this tall warrior man.

A man with long, black hair walked over to the warrior, and penetrated a red crystal into the warrior, then walked back away from him.

The warrior then attacked Maku with a few punches, and then spoke in a different language.

"What?" Maku asked weakly, then Maku hit the warrior with a rock, breaking his mask, revealing an ugly face with a big nose, with auburn brown hair trailing over his right eye.

As the battle continued, the warrior's hair turned to white, and the flame aura surrounding him rose.

When it ended, Maku was laying on the floor, and then the warrior spoke to Maku, but in English this time.

"Only one may see this... Only she can." The warrior told Maku, with a hand over his own right eye, which was covered by his hair.

"Hey, what did you do to my arena?" A man shouted at them as he came in, but Maku spoke only to the warrior now.

"Watch out. My sister, Shi, will avenge me!" Maku said with his last strength as he blacked out, and was in the original temple again.

The reason why Maku said Shi would avenge him was because he assumed the warrior was talking about his sister, because he felt something terrible had happened to her.

The teal-colored crystal lay a few inches away from Maku's hand on the floor where he was laying.

"I can't faint... I'm a ghost..." Maku said outloud to himself, as he just layed there.

* * *

Sai Fujirii got out of the car he possessed to do his bidding, and then he went over to a house, breaking the door down with his anger.

The murderer was asleep in his bed, and the alarm clock on the sidetable was flashing red numbers that read: **11:42.PM**

Sai looked at Yusuke, who went with Sai. "I'm going to do it."

"Okay." Yusuke shrugged, thinking this was going to be fun.

Sai flew over, and possessed his murderer.

* * *

The window in Kurama's hospital room's curtains were blowing gently because of the wind coming in.

Kurama was just laying on his side, looking across the room out the window at the tree outside his room, when he noticed a shadow sleeping in the tree, and smiled when he realized it was Hiei.

Kurama sat up on the side of his bed, and then stood up, walking over to the window.

He opened it wide enough for him to rest his arms crossed on the windowstill, and whistled at Hiei, to wake him up.

"Hiei?" Kurama called softly, wondering if Hiei would wake up or not, and tell him what he had to.

"Hiei?" Kurama called a little louder this time, but Hiei didn't even move a muscle.

"_Shi_..." Hiei murmured quietly, and Kurama lifted his head up higher.

"She? Who's she?" Kurama asked himself, and shrugged it off.

"'Night." Kurama closed the windows to where it was only cracked open an inch, and then he went back to bed, laying down under the covers.

* * *

The next day...

_**"Late last night, Derrick Reeter, who murdered Sai Fujirii, age 22; turned himself in. And his fingerprints were an exact match. He even brought all the stolen treasure."**_ The news reporter was saying on the television, and Sai and Yusuke were watching the television in a cafe nearby the hospital.

"Well, at least I didn't have a family that'll cry over me..." Sai said, looking at Yusuke.

"What? No family? What happened?" Yusuke asked, feeling sorry for Sai.

"My family died in **9-11**." Sai told him, and Yusuke nodded sadly.

"Sorry, man." Yusuke patted Sai's shoulder to comfort him.

"But I'm still not going to Reikai." Sai said stubbornly, and Yusuke smiled.

"I wish you could come back to life, even if you had to be in a different person's body, so you could be apart of my team." Yusuke nodded, sighing, and looking out the window at passing cars.

Sai looked at Yusuke. "I could possess someone, and not help them." Sai said, shrugging.

"Uh uh." Yusuke shook his head. "You'd get in trouble."

"With who?"

"With Reikai. Because the longer you possess someone without reiki, they die eventfully." Yusuke told him, remembering Sayaka and Shota.

"Hmm..." Sai murmured thoughtfully, and looked at Yusuke. "I'll possess you when you come to life!"

"Sorry, Maku already has dibs." Yusuke laughed, placing his arms behind his head.

"Maku will have to go to his body." Sai pointed out.

**"YOU WERE SERIOUS!"** Yusuke screamed in Sai's face, very upset now.

Sai just stared at Yusuke.

"Look, Sai, I really wish I could help you somehow, but I don't think I can in any way." Yusuke explained to him, and resumed his original sitting position in the chair.

"If you're not dead, how can you be a spirit? It's not right." Sai asked Yusuke, and Yusuke looked at him.

"Near-death experience again." Yusuke told him simply, shrugging.

Sai sighed, and started to just gaze out the window, thinking.

* * *

"They seem to be healing fast now... maybe they'll be up by tomorrow?" A doctor said, looking over some files in Yusuke's and Maku's room when Yusuke and Sai came in.

"Hey..." Yusuke glanced around. "Where's Maku?"

"Not here." Sai answered smartly.

"Hmph..." Yusuke then flew up to the roof, looking around.

"Man, where could that kid be?"

"I dunno." Sai climbed up onto the roof from the edge.

"Damnit." Yusuke wished he could punch something or someone right now, but just sat down on the rooftop.

* * *

A doctor walked into Kurama's room, to find Kurama sitting up in bed.

The doctor dropped his notebook and pen, in surprise. "You're up!" He pointed at Kurama, who smiled.

"Yes." Kurama nodded, and then gazed over at the open window.

"Whatcha looking at?" The doctor asked, picking up his notebook and pen as he went over to look out the window.

"Just... a bird." Kurama yawned, slumping down onto his pillow, stretching his arms, then resting them onto his blanket.

"It's kinda cold..." The doctor hugged himself, rubbing his arms.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, not knowing this was the same sick doctor who injected Yusuke with a needle the night before.

"I just have a little cold." The doctor nodded, looking over at the room temperature, then he left the room.

Kurama jumped out of bed, and went over to the window, looking out.

He leaned out the window a bit, but only noticed a car driving by down on the street, and some people going along their way.

"Hmm..." Kurama wondered where Hiei was, then he yawned, and went back to bed to rest.

* * *

Hiei sat in a chair at his castle which he owned because of being Mukuro's heir.

Mukuro, by the way, was out doing something better then just being at home.

Hiei was just sitting there, with his arms crossed, while he was using his Jagan to watch someone...

_(Jagan: Evil Third Eye)_

In Hiei's Jagan's vision...

A pile of books fell down from the bookcase in the sitting room that Shi crashed into because she tripped over her cat.

"Mao...mao..." Shi whined, sitting on her knees, and then glared at her cat, which was just looking at her from atop the coffee table.

"Meow." The cat, Maggie, tilted her head, staring curiously at Shi, who just sighed, continuing to glare at Maggie.

"Dummy." Shi grumbled, and stood up with the support of the arm of the chair.

"Ah ah!" Shi placed a hand onto her lower back, feeling very stiff. "Crud..." Shi stared at the books on the floor like they would get up and go back to their places for her.

"I'm..."

* * *

At Hiei's castle...

Hiei fixed his headband on his forehead, standing up. "I'll help her."

Then he sped out of his castle, through the forest...

* * *

"Maggie!" Shi whined at her tabby cat, placing a few books back, then glanced at the wall clock.

It was still about a half hour before school started, and she wasn't even ready.

Shi was wearing a pink long sleeve button-up shirt, over dark green shorts, with light aqua green socks pulled up - that was the outfit she had slept in.

"Let me help you."

Shi heard a voice, then before she knew it, all the books were in their place, and Shi stood up, surprised.

"W-Wha?" Shi looked around, but there was no trace of anyone else in the room at all.

Shi stood there, speechless, and wide-eyed, surprised.

"Meow." Maggie cried at Shi, bringing her back to reality.

"I... I'll just pretend this didn't happen..." Shi said quietly as she headed out to go upstairs to change for school.

* * *

Hiei was sitting contently on the Shinomuto's roof, waiting for Shi to come out of the house so he could follow her undetected.

When Shi did come out, she was all dressed for school with a backpack and her brother, Fox by her side as they walked down the street.

They both wore the school uniforms that their school gave them.

Fox wore black pants, with a grey button-up shirt, with his black jacket over his shoulder, and black socks with dress-up shoes,

while Shi wore a grey sweater over a white button-up shirt, with the school symbol on the right chest side of the sweater, with a knee-length grey and black knit-patterned skirt over black pants, with black socks and dress-up shoes.


	9. Fox's Confusion

"Fox's Confusion"

* * *

When Fox and Shi got to school, they parted and went to different classes, and Hiei stopped stalking Shi, but was waiting outside in a tree until she would come out that afternoon.

* * *

_**(Fox's P.O.V.)**_

I enter my classroom and sit down next to my friend, Ubel Barna.

Today we are learning about the paranormal.

A hour passed, and I paid attention to everything... but it's not in this chapter, because it'll take up space...

Plus you probably didn't want to hear it.

That class is over, and now we go to a few other classes, then we go to lunch.

'_We' _are me, my sister and my friend; - the _'Where's Waldo?'_ guy in the copyright list in the first chapter.

I sit down, eating lunch, hoping this story will get lots of reviews.

I'm thinking that I will probably get hurt or attacked like Maku and Yusuke...

Ah!

What if my sister gets attacked by that short, spiky hair man?

I saw him following us - tsk, he thought was undetected...

He looks familar... from somewhere, just like Shuuichi did.

Me and my friend and sister go outside because of recess.

That guy looks nine feet, but I got distracted by my sister kicking a tree, shouting:

"Why'd this have to happen to Maku!"

I looked at her, sighing. "I wish Maku didn't get hurt."

"I'm the one who poisioned him."

A strange really pale man with black hair called over the fence at us, but it was not the man with was nine feet.

"Shi, take him out!" I pointed at the man, but Shi jumping over the fence, chasing him furiously, with Ubel running after him too.

Jeez...

I'm the only one not doing it.

I jump over the fence, and start running after them too.

Gotta catch him... Gotta catch him... Gotta catch him...

Gotta wait for this car to drive by...

Gotta catch him...

Wait, I'm going to be late for my class!

I hate being late for important things, but this is even more important.

Man, he runs fast. I can hardly see him.

Um.. um... um...

I run over to where I thought I saw Maku standing, but he's gone.

And it's really cold here...

It was probably a spirit. I see alot of them.

Wait...

He can't be dead... can he?

Finally, I caught up with them.

Hey, Risho stopped running.

I know his name because Ubel just said it to him.

* * *

"Risho!" Ubel shouted at the Earth demon. 

"You snake! When I'm done with you, you'll be dying to die!" Shi shouted at him, walking towards him.

"Shi, it's not a snake. It's a rock." Fox told her, and she looked at him.

"You're right. Even snakes have more of a spine then him." Shi turned to Risho, just as Risho called her_ 'a witch'_, but the_ 'w' _was the second letter of the alphabet.

Then he rose up a rock from the Earth, that closed at her neck, and covered all of her body, where she was trapped.

"You lowlife coward!" Shi shouted at Risho, glaring at him.

"Ahh!" Risho fell to his knees, pretending to be hurt. "Your glare's hurting me!" Then he stood up, laughed mockingly.

"You..." The rest of what Shi called him is censered for your eyes' safety.

"You super..." Maku shouted what Shi did, as he watched them, then he punched Risho with his anger, making his face sting.

"Hmrh!" Risho glanced around with his eyes, while Maku was screaming as loud as he could with all his strength.

Fox was digging around her sister, pulling off parts of the earth covering her, which was a great ordeal.

Ubel ran over to Risho, punching and knocking him down to the ground.

* * *

"Good news! You can return to your bodies today because you two healed so quickly!" Botan appeared on her oar, in front of Yusuke. 

"Too bad Maku's not here." Sai said, and Yusuke jumped in front of him.

"Don't even think about it!"

"I'm not going to possess Maku's body." Sai told him, and Yusuke nodded.

"But... that means you have to go to Reikai." Yusuke said, looking down.

Sai just looked at Yusuke. "Like I'm going to listen to them."

"Hey!" Botan said. "You have to."

"I don't have to." Sai told her, and she frowned. "Because there are alot of spirits that people see, why haven't you taken them to Reikai?"

"Because... they were... like you..." Botan sighed, covering her face.

"What about the people who don't know they're dead? Can't take them until they know?" Sai asked, and she nodded.

"That too."

* * *

**_(Fox's P.O.V.)_**

My friend just punched a **DEMON**!

I know if he's a real demon or not...

**OF COURSE HE IS!** He captured my sister in rocks!

"Um... Shi? I don't think digging normally is going to break the rocks, because I can't grip any rocks now." I told her.

"Did you figure that out by yourself or did you use your brain again?" Shi asked, glaring at me.

"Either way, I still used my brain." I answered.

**"SHUT UP! GO HELP UBEL, YOU DUMMY!"**

My sister calls me (and everyone) names when she's mad... or when she feels like it... like now, she feels like it, and she's mad.

I see Risho arguing with Ubel.

"Risho!" Ubel shouts at him. "Can you... remove the rocks from Shi?"

"No, you pathetic nerd." Risho answered.

**"AHHHHHHHHH!"** I punched Risho, really mad now. **"NERDS ARE NOT PATHETIC. THEY ARE HIGHLY INTELLIGENT!"**

"Are they strong?" Risho asked, turning to me. "Because that hit you just gave me... Hmm hmm..." He shakes his head, and punches me.

**AHH!** I fall, but not faint...

I don't want to move, because it'll hurt more.

"If I was outta this rock, you would be ancient fossilized!" Shi yelled at him.

"Hm, let's just see about that." He made the rocks go down into the ground again.

* * *

Shi stood there for a minute. 

"Move!" Risho yelled at her.

Ubel was just standing aside to see if he wouldn't have to fight.

"Shut up! When I feel like it!" Shi snapped.

Risho mocked Shi by making a Earth puppet come out of the ground, and mouth her.

Shi opened her mouth, insulted beyond words.

Shi charged forward, and kicked his face, but he grabbed her leg, tossing her backwards in the air.

**"AHHHHHHHHH!"** Shi screamed, crashing back into tall, wooden crates, breaking them open.

"I don't think you'll be getting up." Risho told her from the other side of the field.

"T-Then y-you d-don't know s-stubborn..." Shi painfully forced herself to her feet, and weakly walked towards him, holding her left hand over her right shoulder, where the sweater and shirt were torn with blood.

Before Risho could do anything, he was tripped by... **_UBEL_**.

"Uhh... sorry." Ubel made a nervous laugh.

**"F... YOU NERD!"** Risho jumped up, and attacked Ubel, but Ubel stepped aside.

"Sorry for ruining your punch... but I didn't want to get hit." Ubel told him, fixing his glasses.

Risho used his hands to leap up, kicking Ubel, who stepped back quickly before getting hit.

"Whoa. Your feet are dirty. And I have a clean shirt on - they don't mix." Ubel told him, making the demon more furious.

* * *

_**(Fox's P.O.V.)**_

I'm just sitting on the ground, watching Ubel dodge every single one of their attacks... but...

Ubel's not attacking. He's so fast though.

I look at my sister, who is slumped down agaist a tree, bend over with one hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be back!" I got up and start running.

I am running to school.

Gotta get there... Gotta get there... Gotta get there...

Gotta let the car drive by...

Gotta get there... Gotta get there... Gotta get there...

**"HEY!"** I yell. **"SPIKY HAIR MAN!"**

**"NAME'S HIEI!"** Hiei yelled back, jumping down from the tree.

"How'd you get here? I didn't see you leave." Hiei said.

"Just follow me! It's important." I tell him.

"Can't be that important, if you-"

I interrupt him.

"It involves Shi." I tell him, running off to the battle scene.

Hiei is following me.

He must like my sister...

I know he can somehow help...

I got there, and I say:

"Hiei, go help my sister!"

Hiei magically appeared next to Shi.

I look at Ubel, who's mocking Risho.

* * *

"Name's Hiei, right?" Shi asked weakly, looking at him sideways. 

"How'd you know?" He asked, confused, kneeing down next to her.

"You told me out on the back porch, if I remember correctly..."

"Oh yeah... I wasn't thinking of that because you're hurt." Hiei picked her up in his arms, and Shi was surprised how strong he was for a short man.

"Bring Shi to the hospital!" Fox directed Hiei, who ran off.

Risho kept and kept trying to hit Ubel, who was impossible to hit.

Ubel appeared next to Fox.

"Hey, we should get out of here before he does something with the ground."

* * *

"Where could Maku be?" Yusuke asked to no one. 

**"I GOT IT!"** Yusuke shot a reigun into the sky.

Sai tilted his head, looking at Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke, I just possessed your body."

"Hey, it's Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed, when Hiei came running towards the hospital, carrying something in his arms.

"With..." Yusuke flew down, and Sai followed.

"Shi?" Yusuke said, surprised.

"She's pretty." Sai said, and Yusuke looked at him.

"When'd you learn her name?"

"Her name's _'Pretty'_?" Sai asked, confused.

"No, it's **SHI**." Yusuke told him.

"An _'i' _at the end, right?" Sai asked, and Yusuke nodded. "What if the 'a' in my name was a _'h'_?"

Yusuke just stared at him.

* * *

"Why are you bringing me to the hospital?" Shi asked Hiei, suddenly realizing where she was. 

"So Kurama can heal you." Hiei told her, and he lept up onto the tree branch outside Kurama's room, and tapped his foot on the windowstill.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, going to the window, opening it; his eyes widening in surprise.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, taking Shi away from Hiei, and placing her onto the bed.

"Can you heal her faster then a doctor?" Hiei asked, and Kurama looked funny at him.

"How long have we known each another?" Kurama asked, still holding the same look on his face.

"Why does that matter now?" Hiei asked, not getting it.

"_Yes,_ I can heal faster then a doctor." Kurama told him, and placed his hands on Shi's shoulder.

"Ow! You idiot! Stop touching me!" Shi squirmed in pain, glaring at Kurama.

* * *

_**(Fox's P.O.V.)**_

Okay, I'm heading to the hospital with my friend, Ubel.

And Risho just stayed behind.

"Um, Ubel? Can you go to the hospital? I have to go home to tell my parents my sister got hurt." I asked him, then said: "Or not."

Ubel looked at me. "No way! Risho might attack you! Risho's a dumb Earth demon. He didn't even use his armor, so he thinks we're weak."

Demon? Armor?

How can Ubel move fast? Does that mean he's strong? He moves fast like Hiei.

**I GOT IT!**

**HIEI, RISHO AND UBEL ARE _DEMONS_!**

* * *

**__**

**_Well, one last chapter to go in this story..._**

**_Oh, and thanks to : Talonlm for actually reading all of our story so far. _**

**__**


	10. This is Life The End

Duhatkibelsto: This is the final chapter of **_'This is Life'_**... but not the end of the series. Keep checking our profile to see when the second one comes out.

_Sanena: Well, for anyone who read it all, I hope you liked it, and will like the second one. Please leave a review of what you think._

**Kachada: I'm going to give spoilers...**

**

* * *

**

Maku walked into an old, abandonedwarehouse.

"I don't have a good feeling..."

A monster growled, approaching Maku...

**

* * *

**

**Kachada: That's all the spoiler I'm giving. P.S. We need over_15_ reviews for the second story to come out sooner, got it? **

**_

* * *

_**

**_"This is Life... The End"_**

* * *

Maku flew as fast as he could to the hospital, in order to re-possess his own rightful body. 

"Hey Maku!" Yusuke called but Maku was already past him.

Sai looked at Yusuke. "I just better... go find something to do for the next millenium."

Yusuke stared at Sai again.

"Let's just go check up on Maku."

* * *

Maku possessed his body... 

...then slowly and painfully transformed, because he unknowingly activated the poison Risho gave him, which was affecting his blood now.

Maku's mouth grew bigger and began to look like the mouth of an ape; purple fur bristled all over his body, and muscles pumped up, making his body grow and get really huge now, ripping all his clothes to shreds; the white in his eyes became black and his iris became a gleaming red, the size of his eyes grew too, like they would pop at any given moment.

"Whoa!" Yusuke shouted when he came through the wall, with Sai, to see the monster on Maku's bed.

"Huh?" Sai stared in thought.

"Argh..." Monster Maku growled and jumped forward, kicking through Yusuke and Sai, and lept out the window, breaking it and ignoring the pain of the glass which cut him because it didn't hurt him at all.

Yusuke and Sai ignored the frightened doctors and nurses who came in after hearing the commotion, while Yusuke then possessed his body after saying a quick, hurried goodbye to Sai.

The sick doctor looked at Yusuke's body, which sat up.

"If that monster ate Shinomuto, why did he not eat Urameshi?" A doctor asked, trying to make sense.

"Love to stay and chat, but I gotta go!" Yusuke jumped out of bed (and luckily he was wearing normal day clothes instead of a johnny coat) then he charged past them and jumped out the window, landing onto the grass below.

"Aw man! I forgot shoes!" Yusuke whined as his feet were in glass, and he fell over onto his side in pain.

Yusuke screamed louder as his side fell into the glass, cutting him deeper.

Sai looked at Yusuke. "Ow..."

* * *

Fox and Ubel were still running to the hospital when Monster Maku ran to them, and picked up Fox by the shirt in his mouth, then chewed on it for a second then tossed Fox aside, and ran over really quickly. 

Fox stared at Ubel, who was shocked, then at Monster Maku. "I'm following it."

Fox turned around and started chasing the monster.

"But Risho's that way..." Ubel whined, but followed his friend anyway.

* * *

The sick doctor walked into Kurama's room to check up, because of the monster. 

Kurama had already healed Shi, who was still on the bed, while he and Hiei stood at the bedside.

"Kurama, I can't believe you're doing this when you're sick, and you even invited a friend to have threeway!" The sick doctor looked like he was going to throw up.

"How did you know my real name?" Kurama walked over in front of the doctor with a very serious and deadly look in his emerald eyes, which were narrowed at the sick doctor.

"I guessed?" The sick doctor said weakly.

"I don't believe you." Kurama said, pulling out a rose from the back of his neck from under his red hair.

"Do you always keep that there? Because we found marks on your neck from the thorns of that rose." The sick doctor continued after his question.

"Show your true self!" Kurama made his rose whip, and was holding it in both hands, staring dangerously at the sick doctor.

"This is my true self! I have no others." The doctor protested.

"What's going on?" Shi asked confused, looking at Hiei, whom she stood up next to.

Hiei didn't answer, but was watching Kurama threatening the sick doctor.

"I felt a menacing force... was that you?" Kurama asked quietly, stepping forward, readying his whip.

"It was probably... the monster." The sick doctor slowly finished.

"What monster?" Kurama demanded.

"The monster who apparently ate Maku." The doctor told him, and Shi ran over to the doctor.

"What!" Shi asked shocked.

"An ape-like demon... was sitting on Maku's bed, then jumped out the window." The sick doctor told her, and she didn't wait to answer, Shi went to the window, jumped out onto the tree branch, and quickly made her way down to the ground, then ran off.

Hiei also left, following Shi, but no one saw this, and now, Kurama was left with the sick doctor.

"But it didn't eat Maku, because there's no blood or anything in the room, only shredded clothes." The sick doctor said, looking at Kurama.

"But... where did it go? And what of Yusuke Urameshi?" Kurama asked, withdrawing his whip slowly.

"Well, by the shredded clothes... Maku probably transformed into it, either that, or he wanted to be naked and didn't know how to take it off." The sick doctor was talking about the johnny coat Maku had been wearing.

"Did you poison Maku?" Kurama asked, still looking dangerous.

"Me? Poison him? No way!" The sick doctor said offended, then he sneezed.

"What about Yusuke?" Kurama asked again.

"He jumped out the window, and cut his foot with glass." The sick doctor answered, and Kurama's eyes widened.

"Do you know where it went?" Kurama asked, moving his way over to the window.

"Where it went? You'd have to ask him that yourself." The doctor said, shrugging.

"Are you a demon? Tell me your name." Kurama commanded, turning back to the doctor, who was still at the doorway.

"My name is Shinzaburo Shijo." The doctor said his first name last as he was Japanese. "**AND** I am **NOT** a demon."

"Then how did you know my name was Kurama?"

"I've met demons..." Shijo fixed his glasses, and Kurama narrowed his eyes, looking at the floor.

* * *

"Well, at least I have no trouble anymore... right now." Risho stretched, and looked around, noticing a little boy standing in front of him. 

"I wetted my pants because of that." The little boy pointed at Monster Maku running at them, then the little kid ran off crying.

Risho turned.

"What the f... is that thing!" Risho made a wall rise up from the ground, trying to block the monster.

The wall crumbled as the monster broke it through with his head first, then he continued charging at Risho.

"What the f... is it!" Risho shouted, backing up.

The monster growled furiously and attacked Risho, knocking him down painfully.

Risho swore, punching the beast... but nothing happened, and the monster continued chewing Risho's entire leg, while making this hideous giggling sound.

Fox and Ubel arrive on scene, then they quickly hid behind crates, peeking over the top at the monster eating most of Risho.

"I'm getting a picture so the police will believe me." Fox pulled out a camera, and took a picture with the flash off.

"I don't think..." Ubel was interrupted by Fox.

"Hey, you're a demon!" Fox exclaimed, remembering what he had been thinking in the last chapter.

"Yeah?" Ubel asked. "I'm a demon. So are you."

Fox looked at Ubel, confused.

Ubel looked back to the monster and Risho. "But I'm not an evil demon... like Risho..."

_'Hmm... I'm a demon? Uh, I think he's confused...'_ Fox thought to himself.

* * *

Shi stopped running when she got to the block corner of the hospital. 

"How the heck am I supposed to find a stupid monster? Wouldn't they stand out? And wouldn't people be freaking out?" Shi asked outloud, looking around.

Everyone around were going along casually, like nothing happened of the unusual.

Shi's eyes widened as a smoking hippie with a beer bottle in one hand, and a baby cow chained to his left foot.

Hiei was about to go over to Shi when Seventeen landed from the sky next to her.

"Che..." Hiei mumbled, backing up, then fading and reappearing up on a tree, watching.

"Hi honey." Seventeen said to Shi, while staring over at the hippie.

"Hey!" Shi looked at Seventeen, pointing at him. "You're unfused now."

"Uh, yeah." Seventeen wasn't Super 17 anymore, because the fusing potion he drank with Hellfighter 17 - his clone, wore off.

**_(If you watch Dragonball Z/GT you will understand, so don't ask... but the fusing potion thing we made up.)_**

"Hey baby..." The hippie smiled stupidly up at Seventeen, thinking he was a girl because of his chin-length black hair.

"I'm a guy." Seventeen told him offended, and Shi was disgusted.

"I wasn't talking to you..." The hippie drunkly said, and grabbed Shi's bosom, then pulled the cow over, then was standing on it.

"You jerk!" Shi punched his face, then backed up behind Seventeen.

Seventeen was really mad now, so he was able to punch the hippie when the hippie used the baby cow as a shield.

"What are you? A pile of che which she can hide behind? I can kick through che all I want... che, che, che." The hippie swore in Japanese at Seventeen.

"Seventeen, do something." Shi whimpered, grabbing Seventeen's arm.

Seventeen picked Shi up, and she hugged him around the neck, afraid of the hippie and upset about the baby cow.

"A.sh.le!"-_**(censered swear)**_ The creep jumped and kicked his brother, the hippie.

"Ow, you b.st.rd, why'd you kick me!" The hippie snapped at his brother.

"Sorry..." The creep said. "But she helped me..."

_**(This is the creep who bothered Fox, blew up the Urameshi's house, and was given pizza by Shi, which he shared with his brother.)**_

"She got us pizza." The hippie turned to Shi, understanding his brother. "I'm so thankful..."

"Wha?" Shi gasped, looking up at Seventeen to see his face, and he looked very stern and mad with his ice blue eyes glaring at the hippie.

"You still hurt the baby cow." Seventeen pointed out angrily.

"What?" The hippie asked.

"I said **YOU HURT THE COW**!" Seventeen snapped at him.

"So?"

"That's not right." Seventeen said still mad.

"What are you, my daddy!" The hippie snapped.

"You monster!" Shi cried with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

The hippie said too vulgar, then laughed, and Seventeen put his gun against the hippie's neck.

"Free the cow now." Seventeen demanded seriously.

The hippie fell over, and began to slowly die because his brother shot him.

"He deserved to die." The creep said, freeing the baby cow.

**"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"** A man shouted from across the street.

"People like you should go to jail." Seventeen pointed his gun at the creep.

"Here's the baby cow." The creep held the calf out at Seventeen and Shi. "Because I have no idea how to take care of it..."

"We don't know how to take care of cows either." Seventeen pointed out, putting his gun back in it's hostler.

"The poor baby..." Shi took the calf into her arms, with tears that fell onto the little baby's fur, as she gently rocked it.

* * *

A wall came up right under the monster, lifting him up with Risho hanging from his jaws. 

Monster Maku growled, and Risho, hanging upside down, crossed his arms.

Monster Maku pulled him up, putting Risho under him while he jumped up to sit on Risho, then the monster whimpered.

Risho looked up at the monster, who then kicked him off the pillor, growling.

"Ahhhh!" Risho hit the ground with a thud.

"I get what he is now - a demon out of control!" Risho exclaimed, looking up at the monster, which jumped down while throwing rocks onto Risho.

The monster grabbed Risho and threw him far into the window of a store which had TVs in the window, which broke when Risho landed.

"Stop it right there!" Kurama shouted to the monster, who ignored Kurama and Shijo who just arrived there.

"Maku!" Kurama yelled at the monster, who was picking up Risho - who didn't run because he couldn't as his leg was too injured.

"Shijo, now what?" Kurama asked the doctor, glaring at the monster.

"C'mon!" Shijo said, and led Kurama into a store.

Shijo grabbed a gun, and some darts. "We tranquilize him."

"Hey you!" The storeowner walked over to Shijo and Kurama.

"I'll put that onto my credit card." Shijo gave him the credit card. "Keep it until I get back."

The storeowner was confused, holding the credit card, staring after Shijo and Kurama who ran out of the store.

* * *

Risho swore at the monster while in pain. 

The monster growled, mocking him and pointing at him.

"Oh, now that's not nice." Risho crossed his arms, glaring at the monster.

The monster picked up Risho and was biting his shoulder, then he got shot releasing Risho from his jaws.

"Oh, you freaks." The monster growled and started at Shijo, who shot him with the dart and Kurama, then he collapsed halfway there.

Shijo looked at Kurama. "He should turn to Maku soon... we should bring him to his family..."

They both looked back over, and were surprised to see a naked Maku laying on the ground.

* * *

A few weeks later... 

Doctors took blood samples from Maku, and the only thing they came up with was the poison that was in his blood, and so now, Maku was finally back at home about to celebrate his 14th birthday.

Even Yusuke recovered well, and him and his mother, Atsuko were still living at the Shinomutos.

* * *

**_February 12th... Maku's Birthday..._**

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara crashed into the room.

"Hey shut up!" Yusuke said to him, from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Man, Kuwabara's loud." Sai said, he was still a spirit but Yusuke could see him and hear just then.

"Hmph... Fine. But I have something important to say!" Kuwabara jumped onto the couch next to Yusuke.

"Can't be more important then a guy's birthday." Yusuke said just as Kurama and Hiei came in.

"But... it's about a dream that knocked me out last month, remember?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, just skip to the important part." Yusuke shook his hand at Kuwabara, who glared at him.

"Okay... there was a big nosed guy who had very powerful demonic spirit energy..." Kuwabara told Yusuke.

"Was his nose bigger then Ganondorf's?" Yusuke asked, thinking of _The Legend of Zelda_.

"Hey! I'm serious!" Kuwabara stood up, insulted, crossing his arms.

"Well, where's Maku?" Kurama asked, leaning his crossed arms onto the back of the couch, looking at Yusuke.

"In his room." Yusuke answered.

"I'm interested where Shi is." Hiei said all of a sudden.

Kurama just stared at him.

"Who is this she?" Yusuke asked, looking over the back of the couch at Hiei.

"Wait... does Hiei have a girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.

"Oh Tortus, mind your own business!" Akifuru hit him with the newspaper.

"Yes, Grandma!" Kuwabara whimpered, holding his head, while Akifuru sat back down in her rocking chair, and continued reading the newspaper.

Shi entered the room, and looked around at them. "Hmm..." She bit her lower lip, and looked back into the front room.

"Hi Shi." Hiei said softly, just as Shi asked:

"Where's Seventeen?"

"Right here, honey!" Seventeen grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Never mind..." Hiei mumbled, looking down.

"Oh, there you are. Now, I need you to help me with something." Shi gently pushed him, and walked into the front room.

"You need me to help you with something?" Seventeen asked, following her.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to speak, when Akifuru (who wasn't even looking at him) said:

"Oh Tortus, be quiet."

Kuwabara glared at her, but kept quiet anyway.

"Don't glare." Akifuru said as she hit him off the head with the newspaper, then sat back down.

* * *

A few hours later... 

"Happy Birthday to Maku... Happy Birthday to Maku... Happy Birthday to Maku." Erik, Mikiko, Atsuko, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were the only ones singing, because no one else would.

"Can I just open my gifts now?" Maku asked impatiently.

"Hmm... Okay." Erik said.

"And we have a special gift for later when you open all the others." Mikiko told her youngest son, kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

The party went on as Maku opened each gift, and everyone was talking with each another.

Finally, after the party ended...

"Well, get your coats. We're going to the yard for your surprise." Erik said.

Maku instantly thinks he's going to get a car, even if he was a little young now.

**_Outside in the Shinomutos' yard._**

Music started playing once everyone was out there.

A stage was set up with a band on it, the lead singer was a white-skinned man with long red hair, wearing weird blue webbed makeup, with cool rock-and-roll clothes on, with a guiter, and he started singing:

_'Got a sing song, man it goes like this_

_So when the time was right _

_Could've beengone in ten_

_This world is hard to fight _

_Beating your ways, hit it again _

_You know the way it feels _

_Everyone gets knocked down _

_When you get up it's real _

_Taking it back, turn it around_

_Get on it, up on it, get on it _

_Wouldn't wanna be you _

_Get on it, up on it, get on it _

_Never gonna be you _

_Y__ou know when you're keeping it slow _

_Better where you're gonna go _

_Wouldn't wanna be you _

_Get on it, up on it _

_It's over when you're living in chaos_

_Somewhere along the line _

_Things get chipped away _

_This place keeps going down _

_G__etting worse every day _

_I see the hate and greed _

_This world's messed up town _

_Release the pain and see _

_Taking in back, turn it around_

_Get on it, up on it, get on it _

_Wouldn't wanna be you _

_Get on it, up on it, get on it _

_Never gonna be you _

_You know when you're keeping it slow _

_Better where you wanna go _

_Wouldn't wanna be you _

_Get on it, up on it It's over_

_Falling_

_Falling _

_Falling _

_Falling_

_Ya ya ya _

_Ya ya ya _

_Ya ya ya _

_Ya ya ya_

_Got a sing song and it goes like this_

_So when the time was right _

_Could've been gone in ten_

_T__his world is hard to fight _

_Beating your ways, hit it again _

_But you know the way it feels _

_Everyone gets knocked down _

_When you get up it's real_

_Falling _

_Falling _

_Falling _

_Falling_

_(Ya ya ya) Get on it, up on it, get on it _

_(Ya ya ya) Get on it, up on it, get on it _

_Never gonna be you _

_Get on it, up on it, get on it (Ya ya ya)'_

When the song ended, the redhead man pulled out the plug on his guiter, and walked down the small stairway to the stage, saying 'Hey' to Mikiko and Erik, and was still holding his guiter, while he went over to stand in front of Maku, who was sitting on the bench with Hijo, Shi and Fox.

"He's really cute..." Shi whispered to Fox, smiling.

"I have a feeling you won't be saying that in a minute..." Fox said, and Shi just looked at him strangely, then they all looked at the redhead singer, who stood in front of Maku.

"Who are you?" Maku asked, looking up at him.

"It's me... your uncle Rando."


End file.
